The Court
by Bunnie24
Summary: After Jackie gets caught by Bane and is given to the mercy of Dr. Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow, Jackie is trapped in a complication relationship and a sticky situation where Crane has all the cards.
1. Chapter 1

She was waiting in the crowd with shackles on her hands, she huffed as she thought to herself.

"If these assholes knew anything about me, they'd know to chain my feet as well." She thought, glaring at her chains.

The room suddenly got quiet and Jackie jolted her head up as a lanky man walked towards the desk in the center of the room.

Jackie realized that she knew this lanky man; it was Jonathan Crane, or Scarecrow to the men surrounding him.

He sat down and smirked as he looked down at his list, he cleared this throat "Phil Hardy." He called.

The echo of the name gave chills down Jackie's spine, but she had to admit that the acoustics were great in the building.

Jackie watched as a man was pushed on the floor as another walked behind him.

"What's the charge?" Crane asked.

The standing man grimaced "He stole from me!"

Crane cocked an eye brow "Oh." He looked won at the man on the floor "And how do you plead?" he asked.

"Not Guilty! You've got to believe me!" the man pleaded.

Crane sighed, unamuzed with his plea as he looked up to the other man again "Who is this 'thief' to you, and how much did he take?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"He's my accountant, and he took about half a million." The man remarked.

Crane looked around the room "What do you think jury?" he asked the room.

The men barked, or at least that's what it sounded like to Jackie, as the acoustics enhanced the sound.

Crane smirked "Guilty it is." He said, now beginning to think of a punishment "Cut off his hands!" he demanded.

The crowd cheered as Jackie watched as two buff men carried the 'guilty' man through another door, never to be seen again.

Crane cracked his gavel on the table "Order in my court! I know you're all excited, but please!" he said.

He looked down at his list "Umm…oh, this'll be interesting: Joker!" he said.

Joker appeared from the crowd, two of his thugs pulling another one towards Crane who laced his fingers in anticipation.

Crane smiled "What can I do for you, sir?" he asked.

Joker grimaced, trying to hide a smile "This moron put the moves on my Harley!" he announced, the room filled with groans of disapproval.

"Oh, really? Jury, what's the rule about the old ladies?" he asked.

The room echoed "Don't touch another man's lady!"

Jackie was astonished "_These guys have boundaries?_" she thought to herself.

The thug shook his head "She came on to me, I swear!" he protested.

"Likely story!" Crane said, not convinced of his story.

Crane thought for a moment "I could cut your dick off…but that'd be too easy!...OR maybe I could give you a good shock, no…not painful enough." He said, before turning to Joker who was giving him a devious look.

"Fuck it, kill him!" Crane remarked.

The crowd went wild for a second before the man was taken away, Jackie was starting to hyperventilate as she began to see the grim reality she was now in.

Crane looked down at his list again "Okay…Arkham, Arkham, Arkham, Deseas—hey, did Clayface really get hit by that dump truck?" he asked the jury.

The men nodded and agreed in unison.

Crane sighed "May he rest in peace. Anyway, uhm…Bane!" he called.

Jackie was pulled towards the center of the room right behind Bane, who she hid behind to disguise herself from the judge.

"Your honor, I give you Batman's assistant!" Bane announced, or tried to anyway.

Crane cocked an eye brow "What? I can't understand you!"

"Your honor, I bring you Batman's accomplice!" Bane tried to announce again.

Crane shook his head "No, sorry, one more time!" he said.

"I have brought you Batman's 'girl'!" Bane yelled, hoping Crane could understand him.

Crane hugged "Oh, for fucks sake! I can't understand you with that fucking mask! Two-Face only has half a face and I can understand him better than you!" he said.

Bane flexed in anger as he turned around, grabbing Jackie and threw her towards Crane.

Jackie fell to the floor while the men cat whistled and made random cat noises to her while Crane eye balled her.

"Nurse Jackie, what a pleasant surprise to see you here!" Crane remarked with a large smile on his face.

Jackie simply looked at him, all while trying to pick herself up off the cold marble ground.

Crane got up off his throne as he walked towards Jackie, he examined her over; black boots, black leggings, black tank top with a black cardigan covering her arms. He smiled as he looked up at her blonde hair that was falling out of her bun.

"What do you want in exchanged for her?" Crane asked, looking Jackie up and down like a hawk before turning to Bane.

Bane looked at Crane directly "Weapons…and more men." He said clearly.

Crane nodded "Okay then, deal." He said, shaking Bane's hand before he let bane walk into the crowd of people.

"What are you going to do to her?" Joker asked, smiling "Cause I wanna watch!" he remarked.

Crane smirked "I want to do many things to her…in my bed. That being said, no…her punishment is for my eyes, and appendage, only!" he said.

The crowd booed his decision as Crane walked back towards Jackie, who was getting cold from the lack of ventilation on her body.

"Why are you shaking? I haven't even touched you yet!" Crane asked, touching her skin to find it ice cold.

Crane turned to one of his thugs "Carlisle, give me your jacket!" he commanded.

The thug complied, handing over his leather jacket so Crane could place it around Jackie.

"My little princess." Crane remarked softly before placing a kiss on her warm lips.

The room went mad with excitement to move on to the next order of business; Jackie waited for Crane's next move, she didn't want to stand around a bunch of predators.

Crane had sent her away and the thug, Carlisle, escorted her to his bed chamber with her chains still on.

The thug unchained Jackie on the bed, in exchange for his jacket back, in which she obliged since there was a fire going in the bedroom.

Jackie was left alone in the bedroom, she knew she could make a run for it, but she knew all he wanted from her was sex, or at least that's what she thought.

She sat on the bed to remove her boots, her toes were freezing and she could fee them through the leather boots.

Jackie immediately walked towards the fire, the first source of warmth for hours; it gave her a moment to think as her body thawed.

"_I wonder if Gordon got my message._" She thought to herself as she turned around, now facing a wall.

Jackie was surprised as she looked at the wall, it was a shrine of her, and she couldn't help but walk away from the fire to get a closer look at the shrine.

"Creepy stalker crush." Jackie muttered, looking at the pictures of her practicing ballet and the newspaper clippings of her and Bruce.

She couldn't help but touch them to get a better look, she could tell he was stalking her by how some of the pictures were private, she couldn't help but get a cold chill down her spine at the thought.

The bedroom door opened and closed gently, she didn't want to make eye contact with Crane, so she continued to stare at the shrine.

She felt Crane's hands pulling off her cardigan while he made a trail of kisses from her neck down to her back before he pulled her bun undone.

"How do you want me?" she asked, turning to finally face him.

"You want me on the bed, the floor, the wall?" she asked.

Crane smiled as he stroked her cheek "In bed." He told her softly.

Jackie sighed as she walked towards the bed; she pulled back the sheets and slowly got into the bed, covering the sheets around her.

Crane undid his tie before throwing it on the floor, next he removed his sweater and dropped it next to his tie.

Jackie watched Crane undress himself down to his boxers before he finally crawled into bed next to her.

She swallowed hard as she watched him move closer to her, kissing her arm as he played with the strap of her tank before his hand began to tease her as he pushed against her through her leggings.

Crane placed himself on top of her before he let his hands ride up her tank and pulled it over her head; he was surprised that she wasn't wearing a bra.

He placed his lips on her breast, it gave her chills as he brushed his lips against it, she already wanted this to be over.

Crane removed her leggings and threw them out of the bed, beginning to kiss her thighs which tensed Jackie, forcing her to sit up abruptly.

"AH-uh…" Jackie said, trying to think of something to say, pissing off a Gotham villain probably wasn't a good idea.

Crane looked up at her "What?" he asked.

"I'm not one for…um…" she couldn't think of any words to say as Crane sat up in front of her.

Crane cocked an eye brow as he looked at her "Continue…"

Jackie sighed nervously "I'm kinda ticklish down there…that, and I'm…not really into oral pl—"

Crane kissed her, silencing her as he pushed her back onto the pillow, positioning himself in between her legs before he began to lead a trail of kisses down her body as he hid himself under the covers.

Jackie felt Crane take her panties off, she huffed as she tried to relax; she didn't realize Jonathan Crane wanted to be intimate with her, or maybe this was his first lay in a VERY long time and wasn't going to let anything go to waste

"Uhm…OH GOD!" Jackie said, pushing herself into the pillow as she felt Crane's lips on her clit.

Jackie gasped, she grasped the pillow as her mouth remained open, trying to keep herself silent while Crane worked his magic.

"FUCK…oh god…stop! Dear god, please stoooooo—" Jackie spoke before her orgasm exploded.

Crane came back up from the sheets and began to kiss her again, Jackie tried to keep up with the career criminal as she tried to recover from her orgasm; Crane's hands were all over her body before he finally stopped kissing her.

Jackie looked at him, she began to breathe heavy while Crane adjusted himself as he took off his boxers and tossing them aside.

Crane's lips were on fire as he began to kiss Jackie again, her body began to shake as Crane repositioned himself in between her legs.

He stroked her hair as he looked down at her on the bed, Jackie looked up at him with doubt in her eyes.

Jackie couldn't keep eye contact with Jonathan Crane, she turned away and closed her eyes, now wanting it all to be over; this was probably worse than any torture she had endured.

Crane kissed her neck softly before he adjusted himself in between her legs, thrusting gently into her to get her attention.

Jackie groaned, her fingers spread out as she grabbed Crane just so she could lose her feeling of falling.

Crane thrusted inside of her with all his might, giving Jackie something to yell about as he held her hips firmly.

"Oh, yeah…" Jackie moaned, closing her eyes as she felt Crane's manhood inside of her.

Crane smirked as he continued to thrust, grabbing Jackie's thighs and adjusted them to give himself a better angle to thrust himself.

Jackie cried in pleasure "Why-are you-UH-so good?" she asked, holding onto Crane firmly as she finally looked him in the eye and made a connection with him.

He continued with his motion as he rested his head on Jackie's shoulder, beginning to let his thrusts become harder and faster.

"You like that?" Crane asked in a taunting tone, looking down at Jackie who continued to moan as every thrust.

Jackie nodded "Yeah—don't stop!" she pleaded, wrapping her leg around Crane's waist.

Crane leaned down to kiss her as he brought her legs up to her hips to give himself an even better angle.

"Oh, Doctor Crane…" she moaned, feeling Crane hit her spot every time he thrusted in and out of her.

Crane huffed as he continued, now feeling his coil begin to build up as he continued to thrust in and out of her.

Jackie sighed, holding onto Crane as she used her hips against Crane; he grunted as he picked up his pace, feeling his coil build up more and more.

"FUCK!" Crane remarked, beginning to feel his coil unravel.

Jackie tilted her head back, gasping for air as she held onto Crane like her life depended on it.

Crane huffed as he felt his coil about to burst "OH FUCK!" he yelled, feeling his coil burst and releasing his seed inside of her.

Jackie moaned as Crane gave a few more thrusts before he fell off of Jackie and tried to catch his breathe.

They both stared at the ceiling, listening to the popping of the fire as well as their shallow breathing.

Jackie turned to Crane, who was trying not to make eye contact with her; she sighed softly as she sat up in bed and attempted to grab her tank top off the ground when Crane grabbed her arm and pulled her back into bed.

"Stay." He muttered.

Jackie laid back down in the bed and waited for something to happen "…so…you live in this…" she tried to think of the right word.

"I live here. Yes." He said.

Jackie turned to Crane and rested on her arm "And so you're a…a villain judge?" she asked softly.

Crane turned to Jackie and smiled "Yeah." He told her.

Jackie smiled "So why aren't you…Scarecrow, anymore?" she asked him.

"Because…well, I still AM Scarecrow, but the judge thing is just something to pass the time." Crane told her.

Jackie nodded "So…now what?" she asked.

Crane moved closer to Jackie and rubbed her nose with his "I want you. Forever." He told her.

She laughed uncomfortably "What?" she asked.

"I've been in love with you Nurse Jackie Gibbard, for a very long time…" Crane spoke softly.

Jackie nodded gently, unsure of how this conversation was going "Okay." She said, waiting for him to continue.

Crane stroked her cheek "And I want you to be my wife." He told her.

Jackie shook her head "No!" she said, quickly getting out of bed and grabbing her clothes.

Crane got out of bed and followed her "LISTEN TO ME!" he said, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards him.

Jackie spit in his face, pushing Crane away as she grabbed her clothes and ran out of the bedroom.

Crane watched as she left the room, he let her run as he smirked "You will be mine Jackie Gibbard, mark my words!" he spoke softly.


	2. Chapter 2

**YES! I'm turning this into a full story; since some of you want it so bad! **

**This is a work in progress, so just give me a break on a few kinks until I work them all out.**

**BUT ENJOY!**

* * *

"You're guilt has been determined, this is merely a sentence hearing!" he'd said for the millionth time that day, he was getting rather sick of it.

The guilty man squirmed in his chair "That's not fair!" he proclaimed.

Scarecrow shook his head "Not my problem." He said.

"So, death or exile?" he asked.

The man sighed "Exile! I chose exile!" the man proclaimed.

Crane pounded his gavel "Exile it is!" he said, the jury cheered as the man was carried away.

The villain looked down at his list "Bane? Some 'pressing' business for me?" he said

Bane came forward and simply thrusted Jackie towards Crane's desk before walking away.

Crane smirked "Jackie, I knew you'd be back." He said.

Jackie nervously chuckled "Yep. Look, we need to talk." She said.

"Then talk!" he said.

"It kind of private." Jackie said, a tone of annoyance in her voice.

Crane smirked "There's no privacy here, now talk!" it echoed throughout the room.

The room went silent, the jury glancing at her before Jackie cocked an eyebrow "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm dead seriously; now talk before I send you into exile!" Crane said, getting annoyed himself.

Jackie looked around the room before glaring at Crane "I'm pregnant." She said.

The room got even quieter from shock; "Holy shit!" Bane managed to get out before the room began to fill with mutters.

Crane dropped his gavel from shock, he was speechless while Jackie continued on.

"I'm 3 months, and it's yours. Just figured you'd like to know." Jackie said with a cocky tone to her voice as she turned around and left the courthouse.

The room turned back to Crane, who finally let out a shallow deep breathe.

"…court adjourned." He managed to get out before pounding his gavel.

The court house emptied with a few staying behind, Joker stared at Crane until the room was nearly still.

"I think I've discovered my fear; **you** procreating!" he said with his maniacal laugh before leaving.

Crane mocked his laugh as Joker walked away while Bane walked up to his desk.

"You wanna tell me what the fuck that was!?" Crane asked, burying his face in his hands.

Bane shrugged "A common courtesy?" he suggested.

Crane slammed his fist on the table "Did you have a fucking clue that was going to happen!?" he yelled.

Bane chuckled "She said she needed to talk, I figured it was intel in exchange for her life; excuse me for not assuming that you had a sex life!" he said.

They both went silent before Bane took a step closer "I can take care of it for you." He suggested.

Crane shook his head "No…but, if you could, please retrieve Ms. Gibbard, I want to talk with her." He said, getting up and leaving his desk.

Bane nodded as he watched Crane walk to the closest door and leaving the court, it was obvious that this event had shaken him up a bit; and Bane wasn't going to be the man to point it out.

* * *

Jackie ate a bowl of cereal as she ate on her couch, she kept glancing at the ultrasound on her fridge as she contemplated her decision to tell Crane was a good move or not.

She was clueless when it came to this, she now feared for her life now that the secret was out.

It was then a knock on her door shook her from her thoughts, when she gently placed her bowl on the coffee table and got up from the couch.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"The messenger." The person said on the other end.

Jackie looked through her peep hole, seeing Bane on the other side of the door "What do you want?" she asked.

"I've come to retrieve you." He said.

Jackie sighed "Why?" she asked.

"Because, Dr. Crane requests your presence to discuss a sensitive matter." He said through his mask.

She opened the door "I need to get my shoes on." She remarked.

Bane motioned his hands "Then do so." He remarked, stomping his way into her townhouse.

Jackie cautiously turned her back to him as she retrieved her pea coat from the back of her couch, then grabbing her boots that rested next to her couch.

"So, a baby. That sounds…fun." Bane said.

Jackie looked up at Bane "You really don't have to strike up a conversation, in fact; you talking makes me nervous." She said, strapping on one boot.

Bane put his hands up in surrender "Just trying to relax the situation." He said.

Jackie smirked "Well, to be honest, it's not your situation to relax, but nice try." She said, strapping on her other boot as she stood up and put her pea coat on and grabbed her purse.

Bane assisted with the door as Jackie walked out and turned around to promptly lock the door behind them.

She turned to Bane "Onward, then!" she said.

Jackie tried to keep her distance from Bane as they walked along the sidewalk, waiting for one of the many tanks to pull over and give them a lift.

After a tank ride to the courthouse, Jackie stood where she had stood way too many times before.

She was alone, exhausted and just wanted to sleep; the idea of having to deal with this mess another second worn her down as she longed for sleep.

"Jackie." Crane said, walking out of his corridor with two tea cups and a tea pot.

Jackie looked at the man surprised, when she heard the name 'Jonathan Crane' she expected a mask with fear toxin and a 'no mercy' policy; but this completely took her by surprise.

Crane cleared his throat as he walked up to her and handing her a tea cup "Tea? It's decaf." He said.

Jackie shrugged "Okay." She said gently, letting Crane pour her a cup of tea before she gently sat down on the marble floor.

Crane joined her, pouring himself a cup of tea before making eye contact with her; she glared at him as she sipped on her steaming cup of tea.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, three months, huh?" Crane finally managed to say as he sipped on his cup of tea.

Jackie nodded "Yeah." She said, hating this entire process.

Crane bit his lower lip, looking away from Jackie as he drank his tea quietly.

"I'm not getting an abortion." Jackie said, looking down at her tea cup.

Crane turned to her with confusion in his eyes "Huh?" he asked.

"I'm not having an abortion, I don't want you to pay child support, and I don't expect you to want to help raise this kid. I just figured news would travel fast and I'd rather you hear it from me than say…Joker!" Jackie remarked, sipping on her tea once again.

Crane looked at her, taking off his reading glasses "I don't expect you to say anything, really." He confessed.

Jackie huffed as she continued to sip on her tea "So, what did you want to talk about? Or have I already set the ground rules for you?" she asked, putting her cup of tea down.

Crane smirked "I want you to come stay with me." He said.

Jackie laughed; the echoes gave Crane a chill down his spine as he continued looking at her "Here? In this dump? With no heating?" she asked with a sarcastic smile on her face.

"I know it's not the fucking Ritz Carlton, but it works just fine!" Crane protested, putting his cup of tea down.

Jackie gagged as she glared at him, standing up as her hands turned into fists "This isn't a game, Dr. Crane. We're talking about another life entering this world, why you'd want to be any part of that, it just baffles me!" she said, kicking her tea cup towards Crane as the remainder spilled onto the villain.

"Go fuck yourself, Crane!" she said, walking away from him in fury.

Crane watched her leave, letting the hot tea cool on his already ruined suit as he looked at her "I still want you to be my wife!" he yelled across the room.

"I don't give a fuck!" Jackie yelled back, leaving the room entirely.

Crane huffed as he grabbed his tea pot and stood up, adjusting his suit before he walked back to his chambers.

* * *

Carlisle entered with another cup of tea in his chambers; he placed it on the table before slightly walking away when Crane stopped him.

"Just say it." Crane instructed him.

Carlisle turned around "You're angry because she didn't see eye to eye with you; she informed you of her pregnancy out of respect while you demanded all these things from her out of…control? Spite? I believe Ms. Gibbard has a point when she can't see you wanting to get involved with this." He said.

Crane turned his chair towards Carlisle "And what makes you say that?" he asked coldly.

"Boss, you don't make it easy for people to like you, and you never have. You've always insisted on being alone no matter what. I know what you see in Ms. Gibbard; the entire city of Gotham sees it. But why would you even have the slightest interest in a girl who could turn on you so easily, aside from the face that she's now carrying your child?" Carlisle said.

Crane sighed as he thought for a moment "I don't know. Why don't you just get me a groupie and we'll figure it all out." He said with a sarcastic smile.

Carlisle cocked an eye brow, not sure if his boss was being completely honest or not; he cleared his throat "Okay, I'll see what I can find." He said, slowly walking away from Crane in confusion.

Crane turned back to his desk, listening to Carlisle close the door behind him before he settled once again in his seat.

* * *

Jackie fiddled with her garden as she cursed herself for trying to grow tomatoes in the middle of winter; she huffed as she finally gave up as she heard her front door open and close.

"Jackie?" she heard Bruce call from across the house.

She smiled as she stood up "I'm in the green house." She yelled.

Bruce smiled as he joined, looking down at her growing fruits "They, um…well, they look good, all things considered." He said.

Jackie shook her head "You're just being nice." She remarked, tossing her gloves aside and walking back into the kitchen.

Bruce shook his head "No, I think you're doing a good job keeping those poor tomatoes alive." He said, gracefully turning to the fridge for a second before turning back to Jackie.

"So…" he said, walking closely to her.

Jackie turned to him "So?" she asked, waiting for him to finish his sentence or question.

Bruce swallowed hard "So, have you talked with *him*?" he asked.

Jackie nodded "Yeah. I told him." She said.

"And how'd that go?" Bruce asked.

Jackie huffed "He…uhm…it was interested; not what I thought was going to happen." She said.

Bruce nodded "Nobody's after to kill you or anything like that?" he asked.

Jackie shook her head "I don't think so." She said with a soft smile.

"That's good. What did he do or say, rather?" Bruce asked calmly, beginning to gently drum against her counter.

Jackie swallowed hard "He…wanted me to move in; but I'm pretty sure there are ulterior motives going on there." She said.

Bruce hummed, stroking her hair for a moment "Well, what's done is done." He said, walking out of the kitchen.

"How about dinner?" Bruce asked, grabbing Jackie's coat.

Jackie smiled and shook her head "I don't think that's such a good idea." She said softly.

"Why not?" Bruce asked with a small frown on his face.

Jackie shrugged her shoulders "I was afraid of word getting to Crane so fast, that I forgot about word getting out through Gotham. And now I'm too ashamed to leave the house." She said.

Bruce shook his head "No, baby. You shouldn't be. I'll make this all manageable, okay?" he promised, walking towards her.

"Now put your jacket on, and we'll go find a burger joint that isn't occupied by thugs." Bruce told her, putting her jacket on for her.

Jackie smiled as she held Bruce put her jacket on "Okay." She said gently.


	4. Chapter 4

Jackie attempted to shove the entire burger in her mouth, she didn't care if the entire diner watched.

Bruce smiled as he ate another fry "So are you still going to auditions at the studio? He asked.

Jackie put her burger down as she shrugged "Don't know anymore. I mean, I'm pretty sure the company doesn't want a pregnant dancer on their hands." She said.

"Nonsense! I'll talk to them." Bruce said.

Jackie gagged a little "Bruce, no—"

"Hey, I donate to that ballet studio! I do it because you go there-because you were really sure about being a Ballerina! Ever since you were 14! Bruce lectured.

Bruce sighed as he continued "Maybe you can try again, you're still a grat dancer and your knee is perfectly fine now! You could dance The Nutcracker if ou wanted to!" he said.

Jackie sighed 'Don't go talking to the Dean of the Ballet Academy of Gotham. Please. I'll figure it out." She protested.

Bruce nodded "Okay. Finish your burger." He said.

* * *

Crane was adjusting his formula as Carlisle walked into his study, hoping not to alarm the Scarecrow as he came up behind him.

"What?" Crane asked with an annoyed tone in his voice.

Carlisle cleared his throat "I found you a groupie." He said.

Crane rubbed the bridge of his nose "You didn't interrupt me jus to tell me you found me a play thing." He suggested.

The man tossed the ultrasound picture onto Crane's work desk, causing him to tense as he slid the picture closer to himself.

Crane observed the picture, secretly admiring the forming fetus that he helped create.

"It's marvelous, isn't it?" Crane asked in a euphoric tone.

Carlisle nodded "It is. It will be a beautiful child." He said cautiously.

Crane sighed "Retrieve her for me." He requested, turning to Carlisle "And make sure she knows to pack an overnight bag." He said with a smirk.

Carlisle nodded, walking away from Crane's desk.

* * *

Jackie returned home, turning on every light in the living room as she made her way into the bedroom.

"Ms. Gibbard." She heard coming from behind her.

Jackie gasped, turning around to see Carlisle coming out from a shadow.

"What!?" Jackie exclaimed, trying to calm her now racing heart as she held onto the counter with all her might.

Carlisle chuckled gently "It's okay. I'm not here to hurt you." He said, trying to reassure Jackie.

Jackie rolled her eyes "Then what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Crane has requested your presence. And said you should bring an overnight bag." Carlisle said.

Jackie huffed as she walked out of her bedroom and into the kitchen; trying to escape Carlisle as she began cleaning her dirty dishes.

Carlisle followed her, Jackie turned around and crossed her arms "Please tell Mr. Crane that if he wants to talk to me, then he needs to come talk to me himself—and quit sending his messenger boy!" she said, walking to her entrance and opening the front door.

"Please, leave." Jackie remarked.

Carlisle sighed, this battle was over and he would pass on Jackie's message to Scarecrow as he walked out of Jackie's home and back out into the cold Gotham air.

Jackie closed and locked her door, leaning against it as held her non-existent baby bump.

* * *

The girl above him gasped for air, moaning as she rubbed her skin as she rubbed against his shaft as he looked up at her bored.

Crane sighed as he held her hips as she moved up against him when there came a knock at the door, Crane quickly looked to the door and pushed the groupie away.

"Come in." Crane said, sitting up in bed.

The groupie covered her herself as Carlisle entered the bedroom "We have a problem." He remarked.

Crane sighed as he grabbed his boxers and left the bed, walking towards Carlisle who tried to keep his distance from the bed and the groupie.

"What?" Crane asked.

Carlisle sighed "Ms. Gibbard refused." He said simply.

Crane cocked an eye brow "What do you mean refused?" he asked.

"She said that if you wanted her, you needed to come and get her." Carlisle remarked.

Crane nodded "So be it." He said.

Carlisle agreed as he nodded, turning away and nearly exiting the room when Crane grabbed his arm "Oh, and one more thing." He said.

"Yes, sir?" he asked.

Crane leaned in closer "Please take *her* to a cell, I'll use her for experiments use later." He said, turning away to retrieve his clothes.

Carlisle walked towards the bed while Crane finished getting dressed "And when you're done with her, come with me" Crane said, walking out of his bed chamber.

* * *

Jackie hummed the tune on her IPod as she fixed herself a midnight snack; she wrapped her cardigan closer around her body as she turned the stove off.

"All she's got is the way he looks; many miles on the other side; he had overheard her choice; and he delved off her Cliffside…" Jackie sang as she turned around to grab a bowl when there came a knock at her door.

Jackie turned down her IPod down and cautiously looked at the door, she took a deep breath as she walked to her front door and looked through her peep hole.

She huffed as she saw Crane standing in front of her door "What do you want?" she asked.

"I want you to let me in." Crane said.

Jackie shook her head "No."

"I'm coming in either way…might as well open the door, before I knock it down." Crane told her.

Jackie huffed "What do you want, really?" she asked.

"Carlisle gave me your message…and I'm coming to collect." He said.

Jackie silently screamed in frustration as she unlocked her door and opened it wide "What do you want with me!? You know, most guys would have run for the hills if their baby mama told them to go for it!" she yelled at him.

Crane walked into the home and smiled playfully at Jackie before he pricked her with a needle and pushed a sedative into her skin.

"Goodnight, Jackie." He said with a smug look on his face.

Jackie slid onto the wood floor as she gently passed out "Mother fucker…" she managed to get out before passing out on the floor.

Crane looked down at her for a second "Carlisle, get her in the car." He said, walking down the hallway towards Jackie's room.


	5. Chapter 5

Jackie awoke staring at the ceiling and her head throbbing as she groaned, leaning up gently before she began to get dizzy and laid back down on her bed.

"Ow." Jackie muttered to herself as she glared up at the ceiling for another second before she turned to her side and looked out the window; it was snowing again and Jackie smiled to herself as she gently sat up on the bed.

Jackie closed her eyes for a second as she fought her headache as she moved off the bed and battled her way to the door.

As she reached the door knob the door began to open and Jackie saw Carlisle in front of her with a glass of water and two pills in his hand.

"Oh good, you're awake." He said, handing her the water and two pills.

Jackie looked at the pills and back up at Carlisle.

"Tylenol, Ms. Gibbard." He said.

Jackie sighed as she took the pills and drank the entire cup of water; she looked at Carlisle with fury in her still tired eyes.

"Where am I?" she asked.

Carlisle smiled "At the court house." He said.

"Where's Crane?" she asked.

"Court." He remarked.

Jackie pushed past him, dropping the empty Dixie cup onto the floor as she followed the hallway and opened every door until she found the court room; she slammed the door behind her as she walked out onto the floor.

The room turned to Jackie, who could care less what they thought of her as she turned to the judge's 'bench' and smirked.

"We need to talk." She told Crane.

Crane huffed "Well, I'm in the middle of court." He said.

Jackie shook her head "No, we talk now!" she gripped.

"In front of the *entire* jury!" she continued.

Crane rolled his eyes "I doubt it." He said, looking away from her.

Jackie took her shoe off and threw it at the man, knocking off his glasses and taking Crane by surprises as he simply glared at the floor in shock.

The jury filled the room as they responded to Jackie's attack with 'ohh's' and 'ahh's'.

"Fine, we'll talk now!" Crane said, giving up the battle.

Jackie walked into Crane's eye line and frowned "You think this is funny!? You think you've won, just like that? People know me—you can't just stick a needle in me and think that's that!" she gripped.

Crane sighed heavily, crossing his arms as Jackie glared at him furiously.

"Well, that is it…because I did it. So run along dear, daddy has to work." Crane said, pounding his gavel.

Jackie shook her head "Uhh, no!" she remarked.

Crane huffed "And what are you going to do about it?" he asked.

"I still have another shoe." She hissed.

"And you're close enough to where I can crush you with my bench." Crane remarked.

Jackie raised her arms to her side "Go for it! I've got nothing to live for!" she proclaimed.

Crane pounded his gavel "You're carrying the heir to my legacy, Ms. Gibbard; and I'm not going to let you try and defy that!" he told her.

Jackie gasped "OH MY GOD! The truth comes out! I didn't realize I was continuing the royal blood line, your majesty!" she said with sarcasm.

"I will not be mocked in my court room! You are acting like a spoiled brat!" Crane yelled at her.

"And you look like a squirrel with a potato sack on your head—just saying!" she said, pointing at Crane.

"Oh—burn!" Joker shouted from the crowd.

Crane huffed as he glared at Jackie, not letting go of eye contact "Somebody please get Ms. Gibbard out of here before I beat her to a pulp!" he said.

Bane grabbed Jackie's arm before she pulled her arm away and huffed "Don't touch me!" she yelled, glaring at Crane one moment longer before leaving the court room.

* * *

Jackie paced in anger when the bedroom door shot open and Crane came stomping towards her.

"How dare you!" he screamed, slapping Jackie across the face.

Jackie faced Crane and punched him against his jaw line before she cried in pain; the two fought each other for a moment before Crane grabbed her by her arms and pushed her against the wall.

They glared at each other for a moment as Crane placed his arm firmly against Jackie's chest, he was huffing like a madman as he looked into her eyes whose were just as fierce as his were.

Crane backed away from Jackie who continued to glare at him, he adjusted his suit and cleared his throat before walking out of the bedroom.

Jackie sighed as she pushed herself off the wall and thought for a moment, her anger subsiding as she turned around to look out the window to see the snow beginning to melt off the sidewalk.

She grabbed a sweater that had been tossed onto the floor and put it on, buttoning the sweater up when she turned around to see Carlisle by the door.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"For a walk." She said.

Carlisle cocked an eye brow "Oh?" he asked.

Jackie scuffed "You can come if you want." She said, trying to walk past Carlisle but was blocked by his big body.

"Let me go." She said.

Carlisle stared at Jackie, she was getting tired of staring contests and was emotionally exhausted from the day.

"Give me a break!" Jackie remarked.

Carlisle shook his head "No." he said.

Jackie crossed her arms "Jesus!" she said.

"Breakfast will be here shortly." Carlisle said, shutting the door; Jackie could hear him lock it and she couldn't help but silently scream to herself.

She turned back to the window and sighed, she was frustrated and was ready to punch somebody when she thought for a moment and walked towards the window.

Jackie looked at the window for a second before trying to nudge it open, after a few minutes she realized that there was no way she would be able to open the window.

"Shit." She muttered to herself, looking around the room for a moment when the wheels in her head began to turn, looking at all the blunt objects in the room.

Jackie grabbed a paper weight from the top of the fireplace and took a few steps back, she looked over her shoulder towards the door before turning back to the window and tossing the object at the window.

The object flew through the window with shards of glass falling out with it, Jackie smiled as she turned to the front door before nearly running to the window, kicking her boot through the window to make more room for herself.

"Stupid man." Jackie muttered, climbing out the window and onto the roof where she began her journey climbing down the court house.


	6. Chapter 6

She cursed herself as she walked down the sidewalk along the rather empty streets of Gotham.

Jackie shivered from the cold as she listened to her boots crunch from the snow; she sighed if only to see her breathe turn to fog when she saw an open diner around the corner from where she was.

She ran to the diner, slipping along some ice as she did before entering the diner only to find it empty aside from the staff.

The waitress glared at Jackie who tried to catch her breathe "Can I use your phone?" she asked.

The waitress pointed to a pay phone against the wall, Jackie anxiously walked to the phone and checked her pockets for change, but she had nothing.

"Ma'am." The waitress called out.

Jackie turned to see the waitress place three quarters on the counter; glancing at her.

"Thanks." She said gently, taking the quarters and walking back to the payphone.

She put a quarter in the phone and dialed Wayne Manor; the phone ran for several moments before she gave up and hung up the phone.

Jackie knew not to expect much since Bruce was always 'out' trying to save Gotham, and she hadn't heard from Alfred since he split awhile back.

She put another quarter in and dialed the operator, hoping they were still active.

"Operator." She heard.

"Gotham Police Department, please." Jackie said.

"One moment." The operator remarked before Jackie heard a connection.

"Gotham Police." She heard.

Jackie turned away from the waitress "Yes, hi, is Commissioner Gordon in?" she asked.

"No, in fact, nobody's in." the officer responded.

Jackie huffed "Do you know where he is?" she asked.

"No ma'am, I don't…do you need help?" the officer asked.

Jackie shook her head "No. No thanks you." She responded, hanging up the phone with no hope.

She moved to the counter and sat, trying to figure out what her next move was, when the waitress pulled out a cup and filled it with coffee.

"I can't pay for this." Jackie muttered.

The waitress glared at her "Your lips are blue." She pointed out.

Jackie hummed a thank you as she doctored her coffee knowing that she shouldn't drink it, but it was a hot beverage.

The waitress handed Jackie a menu and smiled, Jackie shook her head in protest "I seriously can't pay." She said.

"It's on the house, the first customer in weeks and you look like you've been through hell. Anything you want." The waitress said.

Jackie smiled as she graced through the menu "I'll have a BLT, with onion rings, and Honey Mustard dipping sauce." She said, giving the waitress the menu.

The waitress smiled "I'll put that right in." she said.

* * *

Jackie hummed a happy tune as she finished her sandwich and dipped another onion ring in the dipping sauce, she felt so relaxed and warm as she looked up at the waitress.

"Full yet?" she asked.

Jackie smiled "I'm getting there." She responded.

The waitress nodded "Good." She said with a smile before turning away from the counter.

The door opened and the bell jingled, the waitress turned around to greet whoever entered but she lost her smile and her coloring; and Jackie noticed this.

Jackie turned around slowly to find The Joker standing at the entrance with his infamous smile.

"There you are, y'know Scarecrow was beginning to worry." He said, walking to the counter and sitting next to Jackie.

Jackie glanced at the waitress before back down at her plate.

"Are you done?" The Joker asked Jackie.

Jackie shook her head "No." she whispered.

"Well then don't mind me, I'll wait." He said, grabbing an onion ring and dipping it

Jackie cleared her throat as she finished the last onion ring on her plate when The Joker interjected.

"It's not half bad, if you were craving something else, you should have just told Carlisle, not break a window!" he told her.

Jackie turned to The Joker slowly, her taunted her a second before he pushed her plate away.

"Are you done now?" he asked.

Jackie's nostril's flared for a moment "Yes." She muttered.

The Joker nodded before he abruptly grabbed Jackie by her hair and pulled her out of her seat.

"Lets go my dear." He remarked, pulling Jackie out of the diner by her hair.

* * *

"Where did you find her?" Crane asked.

The Joker smirked "At a diner, dipping Onion Rings into Honey Mustard." He said.

Crane looked at Joker with an absurd look on his face "But…she *hates* Onion rings." He said.

Joker shrugged his shoulders "Probably a pregnancy thing." He said before turning to leave the office.

Crane watched as The Joker left, leaving him alone in his thoughts before he made his way out of his office and towards his bed chamber.

He opened the door and saw Jackie asleep on his bed with the fire roaring as it kept her warm.

Crane sighed as he looked at his watch; he had 'court' in a few minutes and admitted to himself that he'd have to deal with her later as he closed his bedroom door and began walking to the court room.


	7. Chapter 7

**In Advance: I'm sorry this chapter sucks so hard. I'm not very good at fluff chapters :p**

* * *

She sat across the table from him as she glared down at her dinner that looked it would grow legs and move away any minute.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Crane asked in a sarcastic tone.

Jackie glared her eyes at him, a sweater wrapped around her as her hands were handcuffed to the chair.

"Dinner too cold?" he asked her sarcastically again.

Jackie huffed as she glared back down at her dinner, swallowing hard as she looked at the dull looking meal.

"Y'know, I don't know how I'm going to afford to replace that window, let alone find someone." Crane told her, getting up from his seat.

Crane walked towards Jackie, eye balling her as he stood next to her "I hope you had fun, taking your little vacation," he told her before grabbing her by her hair "Because you're not leaving this place for a *very* long time." He told her.

Jackie gripped in pain as she tried to reach out but was reprimanded by the handcuffs, she silently cried as Crane's grasp got harder.

"Jackie, don't get so emotional about things. You look so ugly when you cry!" he responded, letting go of her hair and walking away from the table.

Jackie teared up, closing her eyes as she listened to his foot steps disappear before Carlisle walked up and uncuffed her.

She began to cry, slapping the plate off the table and letting it break as it hit the marble floor.

Carlisle sighed as he walked towards the woman, uncuffing her from the chair and guiding her out of the room.

"_I feel bad…_" Crane said to himself.

"**_Well don't! As soon as she delivers, she'll be nothing!_**" Scarecrow responded within himself.

Crane sighed "But I like her." He said out loud.

"**_How can you like her!? She's such a whiny bitch! That and she's not that pretty! Clearly, we need to get us a new reading glasses prescription._**" Scarecrow exclaimed.

Crane huffed as his inner fight continued "_I want to be with her._" He said looking into the mirror intensely.

"**_Not if I can help it!_**" Scarecrow said.

Crane punched the mirror, letting his break into pieces as he heard the bedroom door open and close; he sighed as he pulled himself together and left his bathroom to see Carlisle and Jackie waiting by the door.

Carlisle dropped Jackie's bag at her feet and left the room, leaving Crane and Jackie alone in the dark and cold room.

Crane scuffed as he turned away from Jackie, who sighed as she turned towards the fireplace and walked towards it, beginning to make a fire.

"What are you doing?" Crane asked annoyed.

Jackie turned to him "Making a fire." She muttered, noticing that Crane's hand was bleeding.

"Your hand." She said.

Crane turned to her "What?" he asked her with his annoyed tone once again.

Jackie pointed to his hand "Your hand, it's bleeding." She said, looking at him for another second before turning back to the fire.

Crane looked at his hand, noticing that his knuckles were bleeding slightly; he turned to Jackie who was finalizing the fire before she got up from her knees.

Jackie turned to Crane "Let me take care of that." She muttered, walking around the bed and grabbing Crane by the wrist as he guided him to the sink as she put it under warm water.

"Do you have a first aide kit?" she muttered, not making eye contact with Crane as she looked around the bathroom.

Crane watched Jackie as she looked around, giving up the search as she reached for a roll of toilet paper and turned back to Crane, still not making eye contact.

Jackie rolled Crane's hand up before applying pressure to it gently, still not making eye contact with the villain as she waited a few seconds before pulling back the tissue to see the damage clearly.

"It's not too bad." She said quietly, turning on the faucet and putting Crane's hand under it as she tried to navigate the warm water.

Crane continued to watch Jackie as she played with the hot and cold water faucets, trying to make it comfortable enough for him; she could feel his eyes peeling her away as she tried to fight the urge to look back at him, she knew it would only mean trouble.

Jackie was still frustrated, but she felt like she was locked in a cage while hidden away in a dark corner, never to be found again.

Crane cleared his throat as the water began to warm up, his hand thawing out; he didn't realize how cold he was until his hand began to burn from the sensation.

"How's your hand, now?" she asked, reaching out to see his hand.

Jackie examined it as she dried it off and waited as blood lightly began to rise to the surface; she sighed as she grabbed the roll of toilet paper and began to wrap once again.

"Keep pressure on it, and then check." Jackie instructed gently, finally making eye contact with Crane, who didn't want to lose it.

Jackie looked away from him as she let go of his hand and walked out of the bathroom, taking a place next to the fire and extending her toes as to warm them up.

Crane stood by the door way as he watched her; the Crane inside hated himself that he was causing her pain; meanwhile Scarecrow was pleased of himself.

"I'll be in my office." He muttered, walking out of the bedroom and leaving Jackie alone with the fire.

Jackie tilted her head back onto the bed that she was sitting up against, the bottoms of her feet burning up from the heat; but she loved it, in fact, it was the only redeeming factor of the day.

She slid aside from the bed and across the view of the fire as she let her body warm up, thinking about her new reality as she began to tear up; this life forming inside of her and she could do nothing to stop it.

Jackie huffed, brushing the tears away as she turned to the fire and enjoyed the warmth; letting go of her feelings as she closed her eyes and listened to the fire crack and pop.


	8. Chapter 8

Crane sat in his chair as he glared at his paperwork, while his mind was somewhere else; Crane unwrapped the toilet paper as he looked down at his hand to observe the damage.

He hummed as he put his hand down and leaned back in his chair, beginning to daydream as he began to think about Jackie.

The man smiled to himself as he thought about when he first layed eyes on her, and when he first touched her skin; he wanted to replay it in his mind over and over again.

Crane began to picture Jackie in lacy lingerie with her blonde hair framing her face just perfect as she wore red lipstick as she gave him a devilish smile.

He unzipped his pants and traveled downward as he imagined Jackie motioning him to come towards her as she held onto a bed post, using it like a dance pole.

Crane began to stroke himself, now imagining Jackie on top of him as he thought of her moaning and groaning as she looked down at him with her bedroom eyes on him and nobody else.

"_Oh Jonathan_." He fantasized her saying as he gave himself a tug.

Crane licked his lips as he began to stroke himself more, dreaming up his own Jackie, the Jackie that loved him and would stay with him forever; the Jackie that Jonathan Crane wanted, and not what the Scarecrow had.

He imagined Jackie grinding up against him as she began to have an orgasm; Crane began to stroke himself faster as he tried to keep up with his simulated lover as he began to shallowly breathe.

Crane leaned back farther in his seat as his felt himself build up, his eyes nearly bolted shut as he felt his hand about to start a fire with his shaft when he finally opened it eyes and yelped before pushing his chair all the way back and falling onto the floor.

Jackie gasped as she turned around and covered her eyes "I'm sorry!" she exclaimed with a fright.

"What are you doing in here!?" he yelled, picking himself up off the floor and zipping his pants back up.

Jackie continued to look away from him in embarrassment "I found some gauze, and was going to properly bandage up your hand. I'm sorry, I didn't know you were…attending to your business." She said, giving herself a mental face palm.

"I'll go." She said, walking to the door.

Jonathan sighed as he watched Jackie leave his office, beginning to get upset at the thought that he upset Jackie with his personal business.

"**_Way to go!_****" **Scarecrow said sarcastically.

"Shut up." Crane said, turning back to his desk.

* * *

Jackie laid in bed, facing the now empty fireplace as Crane slept next to her; she tried to keep her distance and try to sleep, though it was hard now that she had to share a bed with Crane.

Crane made a light hum as he slept, forcing Jackie to tense up as he did.

She gently turned to face the ceiling as Crane continued to sleep, now snoring as he slept; Jackie couldn't help but silently chuckle at the sound of Crane snoring.

Jackie never thought one of the most dangerous Gotham criminals would be a snorer when he slept.

Crane moaned as he rolled onto his side, subconsciously wrapping his arm around her.

Jackie sighed, giving up on trying to get her space as she closed eyes and began to dose off to sleep as Crane snored in her ear.

* * *

Crane awoke the next morning, he batted his eyes as he adjusted to the light before he turned to his side where he was cuddling with Jackie who had her hand on his chest.

He smiled as he tried to move out of the bed without disturbing Jackie; however it was easier said than done as she stirred in her sleep.

"**_You're not just going to leave her there, are you?_**" Scarecrow asked.

Crane rolled his eyes "_Uhh, yeah! Why? You got another stupid idea to make her hate me even more!?" _he asked.

Scarecrow's maniacal laugh echoed in his head as Jonathan sighed, him arguing with himself these past few days were driving him crazy.

"**_Well, I could use a nice wake up call._**" Scarecrow suggested.

Jonathan rolled his eyes as he looked down at Jackie who looked so peaceful as she slept against him.

"_She is not your plaything!_" Crane proclaimed to himself.

"**_She's whatever I want her to be!—You, do you think you actually have a chance? All she knows is me! Nobody knows who you are…and nobody will._**" Scarecrow told him.

Crane huffed "_Not if I can help it._" He said, pulling himself off the bed and gently placing Jackie back down on the bed.

Jackie moaned, Crane watched her as she rolled in bed with her back to him; Crane sighed as he turned around and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

She opened her eyes once she heard the door closed, she sighed as she sat up in the bed and grabbed her cardigan from the chair next to her side of the bed.

Jackie could hear the shower turn on as she put her cardigan on and got up from the bed; she left the bedroom and walked down the corridor where she bumped into Carlisle.

"Breakfast, Ms. Gibbard?" he asked.

Jackie sighed "Are you his thug, or his butler?" she asked.

Carlisle shrugged his shoulders "I'd rather not know." He admitted.

Jackie nodded "Right. Yeah, I would like some breakfast." She said, continuing to walk down the corridor.

Carlisle continued to make his way down the corridor towards the bedroom while Jackie made her way down the hallway until she found the door to the court.

It was so open when it wasn't filled with villains, the marble flooring made her feet even colder than they already were; she wrapped her cardigan around her body even tighter as she continued to walk around the 'court room'.

"Hey, floozy!" she heard, Jackie turned around and saw a random thug coming towards her.

Jackie sighed "Yeah?" she asked unamused.

"Where's Scarecrow?" he asked.

"He's in the shower." She remarked.

"Well get him *out* of the shower!" he commanded.

Jackie huffed, wanting to punch the thug in front of her; but she was pregnant and she didn't want to risk it.

"Fine." She said coldly, turning around and walking out of the court room to retrieve Crane.


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm such an idiot!" Crane proclaimed as leaned towards the mirror while Carlisle leaned against the door frame.

Carlisle tried not to chuckle "Don't beat yourself up!" he said, trying to reassure his boss.

Crane turned to Carlisle "I mean, do I even have a real chance anymore?" he asked.

"Uhm…lets put it this way, your chances are better than, say, Joker!" Carlisle said, comforting him.

Crane huffed "You're not helping." He said as he heard the bedroom door open and close gently.

He cocked an eye brow as he leaned his head out from the bathroom with Carlisle as they both saw Jackie with an angry look on her face.

"What did I do this time?!" Crane asked aggravated.

Jackie huffed "It wasn't you!"

"Then what?" he asked.

Jackie balled her hand into a fist "Somebody's asking for you in the court room." She said.

Crane nodded "Okay, so why are you angry?" he asked.

"He called me a floozy!" Jackie yelled.

Crane leaned back into the bathroom as she yelled before going back into the bathroom entirely "Don't let it get to you! I'll be out in a second." He said before closing the bathroom door.

Jackie tilted her head towards Carlisle as he shrugged his shoulders before walking past her and leaving the bedroom.

She huffed as she pushed the bathroom door open, catching Crane by surprise as he covered himself with his hands.

"What!?" Crane asked.

Jackie huffed "You know, for a second I actually wanted to believe that you'd have my back and that you'd actually have feelings for me, but since you were full of shit, I'm contemplating murder!" she yelled at him.

Crane rolled his eyes, not realizing that Jackie was throwing a punch directly at his face.

* * *

**4 Months**

* * *

Crane smirked to himself as he watched Gordon and a few followers stand before him, he knew this was going to be good.

Gordon looked around the room as he saw the eager faces staring at him with evil grins on their faces.

"What sort of due process is this?" Gordon asked.

Meanwhile, Jackie entered the court room silently as she watched from afar, her heart jumping to her throat as she saw Gordon standing before Crane.

"Your guilt has been determined, this is merely a sentencing hearing," Crane said, looking down at Gordon like he was a simple bug "…so what will it be: Death or Exile?" he asked him.

Jackie screamed as she rushed out into the middle of the court room "NO!" she cried loudly, as Carlisle and another thug held her back.

Gordon and Crane both turned to Jackie who began to let tears stream down her face, she turned to Crane with fear and mercy in her eyes.

"Please, don't do this!" she pleaded.

Crane scuffed as he looked back at Gordon, who was still watching Jackie as she pleaded for his life.

"Jonathan, please don't do this!" she pleaded again, falling to her knees as she continued to cry.

Jackie pulled away from the two thugs and laced her fingers together "Take me instead! Take me instead!" she pleaded.

Crane sighed as he looked at Jackie, while Jonathan said 'yes', Scarecrow said 'no'.

"Carlisle, get her out of here!" he commanded, turning back to Gordon, who was holding back his urge to rescue.

Jackie's screams echoed through the hall as Carlisle pulled Jackie through the crowd of people and back into the hallway where he began to fight with Jackie as he tried to close the door shut.

Crane turned back to Gordon "So, where were we?" he asked, unfazed by what had just happened.

"Death or Exile?" Crane proclaimed again.

Gordon sighed, he turned to Crane and stood his ground firmly "Crane, if you think we're going on that ice willingly, you've got another thing coming." He said.

Crane nodded, liking the feistiness in the Commissioner as he thought about what he has just said "Death, then?" he asked, a little disappointed that there would be no 'fight' in this.

Gordon smirked "Looks that way." He remarked.

Crane sighed "Very well, DEATH...by Exile." he said, before smacking his gavel against the desk.

* * *

After court was over, Crane rushed to the back, hearing Jackie's screams as he began to run to the bedroom.

Crane stood at the door as Carlisle tried to keep Jackie down who was still fighting him as Carlisle tried to pin her down to the bed.

Jackie's screams were a pain to Cranes' ears as he rushed to the dresser and found his needle pack at the bottom of his sock drawer.

"Hold her down!" Crane demanded as he prepared his sedative before walking to Jackie.

Crane grabbed Jackie's arm and injected the needle into the closest vein he could find; giving her a second before she finally began to calm down.

"Leave us." He told Carlisle, placing the needle on her nightstand table while Carlisle got off the bed.

Crane sat next to Jackie, stroking her hair as she tried to fight the sedative while beginning to lose consciousness.

"No." Jackie grumbled before losing consciousness completely.

Crane took a deep breathe "I'm sorry." He whispered to her.

"I'm so sorry, baby." He whispered, giving her a peck on her forehead before he repositioned himself to lay on the bed next to Jackie and putting his hand on her now bloated abdomen.

"Your father's a jerk." He confessed to the unborn child.

Crane let his thumb grace the baby bump as he looked back up at Jackie, who was finally looking peaceful as she slept next to Crane.

Jackie sighed as she slept, curling into Crane as he pulled the bed sheets around the both of them before turning to the window to see the sun setting and the cold darkness taking over.

Crane took a deep breathe as he cuddled close to Jackie and held her even closer as he breathed in the scent of her hair, he kissed her temple one more time as he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Jackie walked down the hallway and into the court room where the wide and open windows revealed the snow storm that was starting throughout Gotham.

She sighed as she looked at the view when she felt a presence nearby, turning around to see Batman and Catwoman in front of her.

Jackie yelped a cuss as she held her chest, letting her heart relax as Batman gave her his infamous frown.

"Before I say anything, Gordon's alright!" Batman assured her.

Jackie sighed as she nodded "Thanks for that." She whispered.

Batman nodded "Now, come with us…" he said, reaching his hand out to Jackie, who looked over his shoulder to see Catwoman.

Jackie thought for a second as she hugged herself then shook her head "No." she said.

Batman moved towards her, now becoming Bruce Wayne as he leaned in to Jackie "Jackie, don't do this. I know you and Selina-" He told her.

"SELINA!? SELINA!?" She squealed, her palms forming into fist as she glared at Bruce, almost looking into his soul as she quietly growled.

Jackie huffed "I'm so glad you and her have had time to get acquainted, meanwhile Gordon gets tossed onto a thin layer of ice, Alfred's gone MIA, and I'm being held captive by a fucking madman, whom I just so happen to be having a baby with!" she yelled, trying to hold back angry tears.

Bruce sighed "Don't be like this!" he said.

"No! I'm gonna be like whatever I want! Now, I want you and Ms. Bitch-in-Leather to get the fuck out of here…and stay away from me!" she cried, turning away from Bruce.

Bruce followed close to her, holding her arm as he forced her to face him "This isn't about us!" he said.

"Then what are you doing here!?" Jackie asked.

Bruce back stepped "No, Selina and I. This is about you, and you coming with me." He whispered to her.

"Are you here to rescue me?" Jackie asked, leaning in.

Bruce took her hand "Sweetie, you need to be around a different environment. This isn't good for you!" he told her.

Jackie nodded "I know." She said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I know, but…if you could just do me this one favor, and go save Gotham and let me take care of myself; just this once." Jackie asked him.

Bruce shook his head "No, you're family. You've always been." He told her.

Jackie chuckled "Hate to break it to you Bruce, but I'm not 15 anymore…I'm 23. And I need to take care of myself. I can't keep depending on you." She told him.

"Jackie." Bruce muttered.

"Bruce." Jackie said.

Bruce nodded, looking into Jackie's eyes as he saw the pain in her eyes as she took her hand off his shoulder.

"I love you." Jackie managed to get out as she began to fight more tears.

Bruce sighed "I love you too." He told her, taking one long last look at Jackie before he turned around and walked away with Catwoman by his side.

Jackie covered her mouth to hide her sobs for a moment longer until they were both gone when she let go of herself as she sat on the floor and began to cry; she never thought it would be so hard.

* * *

She read the book, trying to understand the instructions as she attempted to crochet a blanket as she sat up on the bed, trying to forget the morning as she fought back tears.

Jackie heard the bedroom door opened as she looked up to see Crane standing by the door with an eye brow cocked, she looked back down at the book to keep her focus on her task.

"What are you doing?" Crane asked.

"Crocheting." She muttered.

Crane sighed as he walked towards the bed "Where'd you get the yarn?" he asked her.

"I found some ally cat playing with it outside." Jackie said, not looking away from the book.

Crane closed his eyes as he held back a disgusted groan "…and the book?" he asked.

"Carlisle found it in the library." Jackie said, getting frustrated at trying to attempt the task at hand.

Crane sat on the bed "Here, let me see." He said, taking the crochet kit and yarn away from Jackie and faced the book towards him.

Jackie sighed as she faced Crane as he adjusted his reading classes as he read the book and its' directions carefully as he began a pace as he began to make a crochet blanket.

She could tell that he was beginning to enjoy himself as she cleared her throat to get his attention "Can I have that back now?" she asked.

"No!" Crane said with a smirk on his face as he paid attention to the crochet technique he was using.

Crane looked up at Jackie who greeted him with crossed arms and a cocked eyebrow, Crane lost his smile and dropped the crochet at Jackie's knees.

"This is so stupid! I have important things to do!" he said, getting up from the bed.

Jackie smirked "Oh yeah, like what?" she asked.

Crane huffed "Like…like…like not crocheting!" he said, walking out of the bedroom.

Jackie giggled to herself as she picked the crochet kit and began to try crochet again as she listened to Crane go on and on about how crochet was 'a ridiculous hobby'.

* * *

**5 Months**

* * *

Carlisle rushed down the hallway as he entered the bedroom where Jackie was sitting up in bed, he wasted no time pulling Jackie out of bed.

"What?" Jackie asked, watching Carlisle throw her things into her suitcase.

Carlisle looked up "Bane's just been murdered, Talia Al Ghul is dead, and Batman just blew himself up trying to save Gotham…" he said.

Jackie looked at Carlisle confused "Uhh…okay. What does that mean for my living conditions?" she asked, still not fazed by the news.

"We have to leave, because the people of Gotham are imminently taking back the city…and not in the cool way!" Carlisle told her.

Jackie sighed "Okay, so where are we going?" she asked.

Carlisle was silent as he zipped up her suitcase and handed it to her before forcing him to follow her down the hallway to Crane's office.

Jackie knew that things were changing, and her biggest fear was this was the beginning of an even worse hardship.


	11. Chapter 11

Jackie was quiet as Crane examined the warehouse with Carlisle, she tried to hold back tears as she realized Bruce was dead.

"Well, it's not fancy, but it will do for now." Crane said.

Carlisle nodded as they both turned back towards Jackie while they continued to examine their new space.

"This isn't permanent so don't get too comfortable." He said, looking at Jackie who was still fighting her forming tears.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

Jackie shook her head "Nothing." She muttered while brushing away a forming tear.

"Absolutely nothing." She assured as she walked past him.

Crane watched as Jackie sat on a stake of boxes, ignoring his staring eyes.

"_Please don't!_" Crane said.

"**No!**" Scarecrow replied as he walked towards Jackie.

"_Just leave her alone!_" Crane said, but it was too late.

Scarecrow grabbed Jackie by her arm and pulled her up "What!? You're not in a fucking hotel? Is that why you're crying!?" he yelled at her.

Jackie slapped Crane across the face, not giving him enough time to recover as she pushed him onto the cold concrete floor.

"You bastard!" she cried out, grabbing a 2x4 to strike him again

Carlisle grabbed Jackie, forcing her to drop the plank of wood as he held her close.

"Let go of me!" Jackie screamed.

Carlisle held her even tighter as he guided her away fro Crane, who was gently picking himself up off the floor.

"Ms. Gibbard, stop it!" Carlisle commanded.

Jackie stopped squirming and relaxed as he sat her down on another crate before going back to Crane.

"We can't stay here!" Carlisle said "We'll freeze quickly." He told Crane.

Crane huffed "You have any bright ideas?" he snapped.

"Joker." Carlisle suggested.

Crane rolled his eyes "Don't trust him." He said.

Carlisle sighed as he thought for another place the three of them could go when Jackie cleared her throat.

"We can go to Wayne Manor." She muttered.

The two men turned to Jackie as she picked at her finger nails, ignoring their glances.

"Oh?" Crane asked her.

Jackie nodded "Yep." She said.

"This isn't a trick, is it?" Crane asked rhetorically.

Jackie shook her head as she glanced at Crane.

Crane turned to Carlisle "Get the car ready." He said, walking towards Jackie.

He sat next to Jackie who was still refusing to look at Crane while he scooted close and closer to her.

Jackie stood up and walked away from Crane, crossing her arms across her chest as she exited the warehouse to wait for Carlisle and the car.

Crane sighed, mentally beating himself up as he thought about the day; he finally gave up on replaying the situation in his mind as he got up and followed Jackie out of the warehouse and into the car.

* * *

Jackie lead Crane and Carlisle to the backdoor of Wayne Manor, she looked through the window before snatching the spear key from under the door mat.

She unlocked the door and entered the Mansion slowly, looking around the rather sad looking house that she used to call home.

"Are you sure nobody's here?" Crane asked.

Jackie sighed "Yeah, I'm sure." She muttered, looking around the abandoned mansion.

Crane and Carlisle looked around the mansion before the three of them heard a noise coming from down the hallway; Jackie stood still as she walked towards the edge of the door of the hallway as she looked over.

Jackie sighed as she left the living room and began to walk down the hallway cautiously, trying to make as little sound as possible as she heard a ruckus coming from the next room.

She saw a shadow coming out of the room, Jackie braced herself as she walked closer to the entrance only to yelp as she ran into the shadow.

"Alfred?" Jackie asked.

Alfred sighed, grasping his chest as he chuckled "My god, Jackie…Jackie!" he said, pulling Jackie in for a hug.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

Jackie opened her mouth to say something when she was interrupted by Crane who was walking up behind her.

"We're trying to hide out." Crane remarked.

Alfred glanced at Crane, gently grabbing Jackie's arm and pulling her behind him to protect her from the Scarecrow.

Crane smirked "You think being the wall barrier between us is going to change anything?" he asked.

Jackie rolled her eyes "Jonathan, please!" she remarked annoyed.

Crane shook his head "Oh, please! In fact, where IS Mr. Wayne? This is *his* home, isn't it?" he asked, taunting Alfred.

"Master Wayne is dead." Alfred said.

Jackie grabbed a hold of Alfred's sleeve as she let the information sink in slowly, she avoided eye contact with everybody as Crane tilted his head.

"…and who owns this magnificent home now?" Crane asked.

Jackie sighed "Alfred does." She spoke softly, walking past Alfred and bumping shoulders with Crane as she walked up the stairs of the manor.

Crane watched as she left before turning back to Alfred who was giving the career criminal a bold look before walking past Crane and following Jackie up the stairs.

Crane turned to Carlisle who was standing by the entrance, Crane glared at him annoyed before he walked away.

* * *

Jackie's things were covered with sheets as she sat on the bed and looked at the depressing state her old bedroom was in.

"Jackie?" Alfred asked as he walked into the bedroom.

Jackie took a deep breathe "I miss him." Jackie muttered.

Alfred nodded as he sat next to Jackie who was fighting back more tears as she looked away from him "I told him to let me fend for myself. I should have listened, and I should have gone with him." She said.

"He died protecting the people he loved." Alfred said.

Jackie frowned as she looked at Alfred, beginning to cry as Alfred held her close while he let a few tears spill from his eyes.

"I'd give anything to have him back." She said.

"Me too, Jackie. Me too." Alfred muttered.


	12. Chapter 12

Alfred and Jackie both watched as men went in and out of Wayne Manor to take the Mansion and belongings back to pay off Bruce's debts.

Jackie sighed as Alfred put an arm around her, several generations' worth of history gone in a matter of house.

Crane crossed his arms as he sat against the hood of his car with Carlisle as he watched unamused; Crane kept telling himself to feel and show compassion for Jackie since she was losing everything.

"**_Uhh, no!_**" Scarecrow said.

"_You don't get a say in this!_" Crane remarked.

"**_This is nothing! In fact, this is good for us, because now she's more vulnerable; and maybe…_**" Scarecrow trailed off.

"_NO! I'm not fucking doing that to a pregnant woman!_" Crane said.

"**_You're right, we could harm the heir._**" Scarecrow thought.

Crane rolled his eyes "_Believe it or not, I like her!_" he said.

He could tell Scarecrow was about to respond when Carlisle nudged Crane "Did you hear what I said?" Carlisle asked.

Crane turned to Carlisle "Uh, no. Sorry." He said.

"I asked where are we going to stay, since our back-up plan just failed." Carlisle said.

Crane sighed "We'll stay here, be squatters for awhile until something else comes along." He said.

"Do you think that will work?" Carlisle asked.

Crane turned to Carlisle and cocked an eye brow before turning back to the Manor.

* * *

While Alfred moved on from the Manor, Jackie, Crane, and Carlisle remained at the mansion and tried to survive with what they had.

Crane had managed to find a desk to place all his paper work on in the study, Jackie never saw him except for when he slept on the bed that Carlisle scrapped together.

It was in the afternoon hours and Jackie was watching the sun set when the echo of an explosion reached the bedroom and the entire mansion shook.

Jackie rushed out of the bedroom to hear Carlisle yelling and smoke coming from the study when Carlisle pulled Crane out of the study and began to drag him towards the bedroom.

She gasped as she rushed to help Carlisle pull Crane into the bedroom; he looked out of it as both Carlisle and Jackie placed Crane on the bed.

"I'll take it from here." Jackie suggested as Carlisle nodded and left the bedroom.

Jackie sat on Crane's side of the bed and began to untie his shoes, he blinked as he awoke, drunk off the fumes as he looked at Jackie.

"I really like you." He muttered.

Jackie looked up "What?" she asked.

"I said I really like you." He said, attempting to sit up on the bed.

Jackie didn't know how to respond as she pulled off his left shoe and dropped it off the floor "Uh, thanks." She said.

"You don't understand." Crane said, attempting to shake his head only to get dizzy.

Jackie cocked an eye brow "Please enlighten me." She said in a sarcastic tone.

"Scarecrow is the brick wall that everybody sees, because I've been that for so long, it just stuck." Crane told her.

Jackie unlaced the right shoe and pulled it off his foot before dropping it to the floor "Oh?" she responded.

"Yes! Oh. But Jonathan Crane is different." Crane told her.

Jackie smirked "How so?" she asked.

Crane sighed "I…Jonathan Crane is a dweeb who reads books all day and is alone because…he's a little weird." He said.

Jackie pulled Crane's socks off quickly before moving up to his tie when Crane took her hand.

"You are beautiful, and smart; and I, Jonathan Crane, like you a lot." Crane told her.

"Then why are you so cruel to me?" Jackie asked.

Crane shook his head "That's not me, it's Scarecrow!" he told her.

Jackie rolled her eyes "I doubt very seriously that you have split personalities!" she said, pulling off his tie.

"I don't! Scarecrow is who I became after years of torment. When I became a psychiatrist, it was my chance to finally get back at those people who tortured me." Crane said.

"By gassing innocent patients until they peel their own skin off? I don't think that's what a normal person would call 'revenge'!" Jackie said, getting up off the bed.

Crane huffed "You wouldn't understand!" he said.

Jackie turned to him "Oh yeah?" she scuffed, turning back to Crane.

"Revenge is a feeling that tricks individuals to do reckless things. No matter whom your torture or kill, that feeling of loss, whatever type of loss it may be, takes control of a person until there's nothing left. You say I don't understand, but I do." She said, before walking out of the bedroom.

Crane sighed as he lied down in bed and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep to recover from the explosion.

* * *

Jackie was sitting on the marble floor of the former living room as she attempted to crochet again when Crane came up behind her and stroked her hair.

She looked up from her task and took a deep breathe in "Please stop touching me."

"Why?" Crane asked her.

"Because you're making me uncomfortable." Jackie said, attempting to stand up but was having a hard time doing so.

Crane gently grabbed her arm and pulled her up off the floor, Jackie pulled her arm back and away from Crane.

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much!" Jackie said.

Crane smirked "Oh, yeah? If you weren't with me, what would you be doing right now?" he asked.

"I would be at work…as a nurse. I would be going along with my life while preparing for my bundle of joy. I'd probably also be mourning a dear friend in peace." Jackie said, walking away.

Crane shook his head "But you'd be alone!" he told her.

"I'd rather be alone than with you." Jackie said, leaving the living room.

Crane lost his smirk as he watched Jackie's shadow disappear along the hallway towards the stair case, he was mentally beating himself up as he tried to silence the argument in his mind.

Crane questioned why nothing was going right, especially when he was honestly trying to make it work.


	13. Chapter 13

**6 Months**

* * *

She lied in bed frustrated, sexually frustrated to be more precise.

Jackie knew that it had to at least be nearly 2 in the morning and she was horny as hell, but she felt hopeless as her 6-month stomach stood in the way of all pleasure besides the type that she could give herself.

But she didn't want that; she wanted to fuck, and she wanted to fuck hard.

Jackie turned to Crane who was fast asleep, snoring as he was faced away from her; she huffed as she stared at the ceiling.

"_He's a criminal!_" she told herself.

"Yeah, but he's a man with a penis. And he got me into this predicament in the first place. The least he could do is let me fuck his brains out!" Jackie told herself.

Jackie turned to Crane and smirked, her right hand snaking its' way towards Crane under the covers before making her way past his sleepwear and boxers.

Crane groaned as he awoke from his slumber "What are you doing?" he asked groggily as he tried to wake up.

Jackie covered his mouth as she grabbed his appendage and began to stroke him, Crane moaned as he laid on his back and enjoyed the pleasure while Jackie sat up in bed.

"Oh…oh, fuck." Crane moaned as he tensed up from Jackie's touch.

Jackie quickened her pace as Crane began to arch his back, trying not to claw at Jackie's hand as she fiercely stroked him, he was afraid she was going to start a fire with that thing.

"I'm gonna cum!" Crane managed to get out through Jackie's hand.

"You're gonna cum?" Jackie asked him.

Crane nodded, Jackie took her hand back before she pulled down Crane's pants and boxers just enough to find his erection through the sheets.

Jackie held onto her baby bump as she began to saddle up on Crane, only to stop herself from self-consciousness.

Crane sat up, still trying to regain his breathing as he looked at Jackie "You're not that big." He assured her.

"Yes, I am." Jackie said.

Crane leaned in to kiss her, with his hand on her stomach as he thought for a moment "Lay on your side, away from me." He told her.

Jackie nodded as she did so, taking off her panties as she did while Crane removed his bottom half of clothes entirely.

Crane laid behind her as he separated her legs to give himself some room as he gently entered her; Jackie groaned in pleasure as she held onto what would be considered the headboard.

"Is that alright?" he asked her.

Jackie nodded, moaning a 'yes' as she waited for Crane to thrust out of her.

Crane took Jackie's hand in his as he thrusted in and out of Jackie in a slow pace as he listened to her shallow breathing.

"Jesus Christ, fuck me!" she pleaded.

It was clear Jackie's horniness was something that needed to be dealt with immediately as Crane threw caution to the wind as he let his thrusts become more passionate with pure lust.

Jackie cried in ecstasy as she laced her fingers with his, her cries echoed throughout the house they both knew Carlisle could hear them, but quite frankly they could care less.

"Yes! Yes! Jonathan, right there! Just like that!" Jackie moaned as she closed her eyes as Crane banged her like a salvation army drum.

Crane let his free hand rub her clit as she screamed another cry of pleasure; his lips graced her back before he gave her a peck against her shoulder blade.

Jackie gasped as her pelvic bones began to get a mind of her own as she arched her pelvis against Crane's hips as he continued to rub her.

"I'm gonna cum!" she proclaimed, her mouth agape as she waited for the surge in her nether regions to make its way throughout her entire body.

Crane continued his pace, his rubbing getting more frivolous as she gasped for air loudly before a scream of pure pleasure escaped her lips signifying that she was done.

Jackie let a few more moans escape her lips before she finally relaxed, her fingers letting go of Crane's as he stopped rubbing and thrusting and pulled away from Jackie and back to his side of the bed.

The baby was beginning to kick to the rhythm of Jackie's heartbeat; Jackie sat up and pressed against the fetus' kicks.

"Easy." She muttered.

Crane turned to her "Are you alright?" he asked, moving towards her once again.

Jackie nodded "Yeah, it's just she's kicking…" she said.

"She?" Crane asked, pressing his hand against her stomach to feel the baby kick.

Crane shook his head "No. Kicks like that, it's a boy!" he told her.

Jackie giggled "No, it's a girl…I can feel it." She said.

"Whatever." He told her, letting his lips grace her neck before he left a gentle kiss on her ear before she gently turned away.

Crane nodded to himself, she just used him as a vessel just like he used her 6 months again; it seemed like an even trade.

"Well, goodnight then." Crane muttered softly as he moved back to his side of the bed and gently fell asleep.

Jackie laid back down on hers as she began to feel the baby move, it felt like bubbles as Jackie tried to refrain from giggling to herself.

* * *

Crane awoke the next morning with the sun in his eyes, he groaned as he rubbed his eyes before snatching his glasses from his night table and putting them on.

He turned to Jackie as she slept, she looked so peaceful with her 6-month stomach as she laid under the covers.

Jackie moaned as she turned in her sleep, Crane cocked an eye brow as his hand gently wandered to her stomach to only feel nothing coming from the fetus.

"_Damn it._" Crane thought to himself as he took his hand back.

Crane retrieved his boxers and put them on before leaving the bed and walking out of the rather empty bedroom.

Carlisle walked down the hallway and joined Crane as he sighed "We need to move on." He said.

"Move on to where?" Carlisle asked.

Crane shrugged his shoulders "Maybe we should invest into a place."

Carlisle nodded "She *does* have only three months left. We can find a place with an office that isn't quite so big for you…and a baby's room that isn't…well…"

"Here. We need to be anywhere but here, Carlisle." Crane said, before walking away.


	14. Chapter 14

Jackie packed her last t-shirt before she zipped up her bag, she looked around the bedroom one last time when Crane walked into the bedroom.

She grabbed her bag off the bed and began to walk out of the bedroom when Crane cleared his throat.

Jackie rolled her eyes "What?" she asked.

Crane turned to her and put his hands in his pockets, his jaw tightened as he watched Jackie turn around and face him.

"Can we talk about last night?" he asked.

Jackie tried to hold back a laugh, she tried to compose herself before she cleared her throat "I guess." She said.

"What's so funny?" he asked her in a mocking tone.

Jackie shrugged her shoulders "Last night was nothing." She said.

Crane shook his head as he huffed "Not to me." He told her furiously.

Jackie grunted "OH MY GOD! What fucking gives, Crane? I mean, really!?" she said, walking away for a second, then turned back to him.

Crane looked at her, his arms crossed as he glared at her when Scarecrow stopped him.

"**_What did I tell you about your feelings?_**" Scarecrow asked.

"_It's just hormones!_" Crane said in a defensive tone.

"**_I doubt that very seriously!_**" Scarecrow responded.

Jackie looked at Crane before she grabbed her bag and walked out of the bedroom "Don't try following me, or I will kill you!" he heard her say as she opened the front door and left.

Crane took in a deep breathe before letting it out "Just let her go." He told himself as he left the bedroom himself.

* * *

Jackie laid in her own bed for the first time in nearly three months, she figured it would be harder to get back into her apartment but after hearing her land lords story about his own struggle during 'Bane's Gotham', she was so thankful.

She could feel the baby move in her stomach as she placed her hand on her stomach to feel the fetus' foot press against her.

Jackie giggled as she adjusted in bed, snuggling with the covers as she closed her eyes and finally relaxed and threw caution to the wind as she basked in her loneliness before she heard a struggle at her front door.

She sat up in the bed as she heard the door knob jingle while a key entered the key lock; she jolted out of bed and walked towards the door and stared at it for a second.

Jackie grabbed the baseball bat next to her door before reaching out to unlock the door and swiftly opened it.

"Alfred?" Jackie asked surprised.

Alfred sighed "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Uhh…I live here!" Jackie said.

Alfred smirked at Jackie "I know that! Did you get away from that dastardly bastard?" he asked as he entered Jackie's apartment.

Jackie sighed as she closed the door "Yeah, I did." She said softly as she followed Alfred into the kitchen.

"Well, that's good! Now we can finally get things ready for the baby." Alfred told her.

Jackie stopped where she stood as she looked at Alfred, he turned to her with his tired eyes and smiled at her.

"What?" he asked her.

Jackie smiled at him "What would I do without you?" she asked him

Alfred smiled "Well you seemed to be doing just fine for awhile!" he comforted her.

"But enough! We need to get ready for this baby." He told her.

Jackie nodded "Yeah, we do." She said.

Alfred smiled "When was your last doctors' visit?" he asked her.

Jackie shook her head "Not since I found out I was pregnant." She confessed.

Alfred gasped "Oh, for gods' sake! I can't say I'm surprised, being surrounded by people like him." He said.

"I'll call my doctor in the morning; see if she can squeeze me in," Jackie said "But in the meantime, I'm going to sleep." She continued.

Alfred nodded "I'll make supper then." He suggested.

"Sounds good Alfred." Jackie said as she went back into her bedroom.

Alfred smiled gently as he listened to Jackie go back to bed as she closed her door; he sighed as he leaned against the door.

* * *

Crane sat on the floor of his new hide-out as he thought for a moment, trying to figure out where he should go from there.

"Carlisle!" he yelled across the condo.

Carlisle walked into the bedroom and stood by the door "Yes." He said.

Crane sighed "Please bring me my formulas…and a guinea pig." He told Carlisle as he turned to hm.

"Anything else?" Carlisle asked.

Crane sighed "Get somebody to go watch over Jackie's apartment…maybe she's there." He said.

Carlisle nodded "Okay then." He said as he walked out of the bedroom.

Crane laid on the hardwood floor as he stared up at the ceiling as he thought about Jackie; though while Crane was genuine, Scarecrow was less than thrilled.

"**_I can't believe you let her get away!_**" Scarecrow remarked.

Crane huffed "_I'm just giving her space._" He told himself.

"**_No, you're being a little bitch._**" Scarecrow remarked.

Crane rolled his eyes "_You know what! I don't care anymore…lets just go and inject somebody!"_

Scarecrow laughed "**_No, I want to talk about Jackie a little more._**" He said in a mocking tone.

"Fuck you." Crane said.

"**_I'd love to_**." Scarecrow said in response.

Crane rolled his eyes as he picked himself up off the floor before adjusting his clothes before leaving the bedroom.

* * *

"Maybe it's time for a new place." Alfred suggested as him and Jackie tried to find a place for the crib.

Jackie shook her head in protest "No! Alfred, it took me forever to get this place and I'm not going to give it up!" she said.

Alfred shook his head "You are not putting the baby's crib in the living room, I won't have it! You either get a new place yourself, or I'll get you one myself!" he told her.

Jackie sighed "Okay." She said, not wanting to give up the battle.


	15. Chapter 15

**9 Months**

It was a crisp Fall day as Jackie propped her legs up on the lounge chair while trying to adjust herself.

"Alfred, just leave it there!" she complained as she closed her eyes.

Alfred huffed as he placed the box on top of a kitchen counter as he glared at Jackie, who tried to relax in her new space.

Jackie opened her eyes and looked at him "Don't even! You're an old man…start acting like one." She said.

Alfred gasped "I might be an older man, but I am not an old man! I know my limitations." He said in his defense.

Jackie grumbled "I'm not driving you to the E.R. if you break your back." She said.

"Alright then." He said, sitting next to Jackie.

Jackie and Alfred sat in silence while Jackie looked around her new living room as she read all the writing on the still unpacked boxes.

"How did you talk me into moving out of my safe and wonderful apartment mere days before I am supposed to deliver?" Jackie asked Alfred.

Alfred shook his head "Like I was going to let my grandchild sleep in the living room; over my dead body!" he told her.

Jackie hummed "Well, funny how you move me into a bigger space, yet…there's still no crib set up anywhere!" she said, taunting Alfred.

"Oh, don't give me mouth!" he said.

Jackie giggled "But the crib is technically in the baby's room, yeah?" she asked, almost reassuring herself.

Alfred nodded "Yes." He told her.

Jackie sighed as she continued to try and get comfortable before she gave up "Fuck it!" she said as she attempted to get off her seat.

Alfred looked at her "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm going to put the crib together!" Jackie remarked.

"Oh, no you don't! Sit back down!" he said, getting up from the chair.

Jackie shook her head "No!" she said, walking into the baby's room with Alfred following close behind her.

Alfred followed and watched as Jackie attempted to get down onto the floor to begin when she stopped midway.

The room went silent as Jackie took a deep breathe.

"Uh oh." Jackie muttered.

Alfred looked at her "Uh oh, what?" he asked concerned.

Jackie stood back up completely and slowly turned to Alfred "…I think…my water just broke." She said softly.

* * *

Carlisle rushed into Crane's office, forcing him to spill his solution all over his paper work.

"Labor!" Carlisle remarked, unable to put a sentence together.

Crane looked at Carlisle like he has officially gone crazy "What?" he asked.

"Labor! She's in labor!" Carlisle said again.

Crane stood up in a sure panic "_Oh god!_" he thought to himself.

"**_Finally! It's only taken her an eternity!_**" Scarecrow thought while Crane grabbed his jacket.

"Where is she?" he asked, trying to compose himself.

Carlisle followed him out of the office and down the hallway "Gotham General Hospital…I'm going to hang out at her new apartment for awhile." He told Crane.

"Why?" Crane asked harshly.

Carlisle turned to Crane "She hasn't gotten the nursery ready." He muttered.

"What?" Crane asked.

Carlisle cleared his throat "I said she hasn't gotten the nursery ready yet!" he said.

Crane cocked an eye brow "Doesn't matter." He said.

"Why not?" Carlisle asked.

"Because we're going to the hospital, and the second she delivers, that baby is ours!" Crane said, Scarecrow now taking control.

Carlisle looked at Crane, forcing himself to let go of his small connection to Jackie as he nodded "Very well then." He said as he walked down the hallway.

Crane crossed his arms as he stood in the middle of the hallway for a second, thinking to himself before adjusting his jacket and leaving the loft.

* * *

She muscled through another contraction alone; she clamped her hand as she silently screamed as she counted down until the contraction was over.

Jackie took a deep breathe as she contraction left her, trying to hold back tears of fear and pain as she laid back down on the hospital bed.

She wiped away another tear as there came a knock on the door, Jackie huffed as she tried to compose herself "What?" she asked.

The door opened and Crane walked in, he shut the door behind him as he crossed his arms and glared at Jackie, who stared him down to try and intimidate him.

"What do you want?" she asked harshly, still brushing away tears.

Crane smirked as he walked towards her "I came here to support you!" he said in an almost sarcastic matter.

"Get out!" she said.

Crane shook his head "No."

"Goddamn it, Crane! GET OUT! I don't need your fucking help!" Jackie said, still holding back tears and anticipating an upcoming contraction.

Crane's smirk got even harder as he stood right next to Jackie who closed her eyes and turned her hand into a fist, trying not to scream as she worked through another contraction.

"Breathe." He whispered, taking her hand.

Jackie shook her head "Don't touch me!" she yelled.

Crane smiled "Breathe." He told her.

Jackie sighed as she attempted to breathe, letting the contraction do its thing as she felt the baby move within her.

"**_Do NOT get soft now!_**" Scarecrow told him.

"_Leave me alone._" Crane said to himself as he pushed Jackie's hair away from her face as she began to relax.

"**_You don't have time to get mushy with her, and then you'll be stuck with her. And we can't have that!_**" Scarecrow told him.

"_Have I ever actually listened to you about her before?_" Crane said to himself before he took Jackie's hand.

Crane sighed as he looked at Jackie, he managed to let a hum escape his lips as he tried to think of something to say.

"Just go." Jackie said.

Crane looked at Jackie "Why?" he asked.

Jackie sighed "Because I don't want you here." She said as she looked Crane right in his eyes.

"Haven't you put me through enough? Why can't you just leave me alone?" Jackie asked him.

It was the emotional knife in his heart that made Scarecrow chuckle "**_I told you._**" He heard in the back of his head.


	16. Chapter 16

He leaned against the wall across from Jackie's room, his anger boiling from within as he thought of a million ways she would pay for breaking his heart.

"**_I told you. In fact, I told you a million times; but did you listen? No._**" Scarecrow said as Crane crossed his arms.

"_Fine! Just…shut up!_" Crane said to himself when he heard Jackie screaming from inside her room.

He looked up and clenched it jaw in anger when out of nowhere he heard crying; not Jackie crying, but a new life crying out to the world.

"_…and there goes my heart._" Crane thought to himself as he stood up off the wall.

Crane inched towards Jackie's room as he watched the nurses' clean up the heir to the Scarecrow throne.

"**_There he is…Jonathan Crane Jr._**" Scarecrow said as the baby was glided its way to Jackie's arms.

Crane watched Jackie in her glow; she looked exhausted yet so gleeful as she looked down at her spawn, their spawn.

"**_NO! You are not going to just forgive her, not after how she stabbed you in the heart and twisted the knife. Besides, we don't need her anymore!_**" Scarecrow said, trying to sway Crane.

Crane shook his head "_I don't care! I would actually feel bad if I took him away from her."_ He said.

"**_Whatever you say, but I always win!_**" Scarecrow said.

* * *

Crane looked at the baby in pure awe as he stood up against the glass in the maternity ward; Scarecrow was wrong as he stared at his daughter: Adia Grace Gibbard.

"**_I can't believe it…_**" Scarecrow thought in disgust.

"_I can._" Crane thought as he looked at the tiny baby girl.

From the corner of his eye, Crane saw Alfred stand next to him with his infamous frown on his face as he looked at his 'granddaughter'.

"I thought she told you to leave." Alfred said.

Crane shrugged his shoulders "She's my daughter too." He said, having to stop and listen to what he had just uttered.

Alfred nodded "You should stop while you're ahead. She's smarter than she looks, and she will destroy you." He told Crane before turning to him.

Crane huffed as he turned to Alfred "You have no idea what I'm capable of." He said sharply.

Alfred glared at Crane "I think I do." He remarked before walking away.

Scarecrow began to seep into the surface as he turned back to the baby; Alfred and Jackie would rue the day.

* * *

Jackie finally opened her eyes to find hospital personnel running down the hallway, she groaned as she tried to sit up and press the help button.

Nobody came as Jackie pressed the button again, but again nobody came.

Jackie huffed as she slowly tried to get out of her bed, but she was too weak to move as she adjusted herself back into her bed.

"HELLO!" Jackie yelled from her bed, hoping to get somebody's attention.

Alfred popped his head in, letting Jackie sigh in relief as he entered the room with a grimace on his face.

"What?" Jackie asked.

Alfred sat next to Jackie and took her hand "Crane has the baby." He said.

Jackie cocked an eye brow "What does that mean?" she asked.

"Crane took the baby, and left." He said.

Jackie looked at Alfred in shock, tears threatening to spill from her eyes as she covered her mouth.

"They're out there looking for him, right?" she asked.

Alfred nodded "Yes." He said.

Jackie attempted to get out of bed, she didn't care about the soreness or the pain as she got out of her hospital bed.

"Get my clothes!" Jackie ordered.

Alfred shook his head "No." he said as he stood up from the bed to push Jackie back into it.

Jackie looked at Alfred "Why not?" she asked.

"Because it's not going to do you any good. The police will find him and Adia will be back in your arms in no time!" Alfred told her.

Jackie shook her head "He kidnapped my daughter! She could be hurt, or cold…he could kill her!" she said.

Alfred tried to hold back tears as he forced Jackie back onto the bed "They'll find her. I promise!" he said.

Jackie began to cry as she laid in bed "Keep me up informed." She said softly, turning away from Alfred.

"I will." Alfred said as he left the hospital room.

Jackie rested on the bed, closing her eyes as she let the pain eat her alive.

* * *

Crane placed the baby on the bed in his bedroom, he looked down at the sleeping newborn in fear as he took a deep breathe in.

"I should have read a baby book." Crane said out loud.

Carlisle smirked "I can google whatever you need." He said softly.

Crane nodded "Right…" he said, turning to Carlisle.

"Go to Jackie's place...steal all the baby items. Take a few guys with you." Crane said.

Carlisle looked at Crane before cocking an eye brow, Crane turned to him with pure evil in his eyes "Do we have a problem?" he asked coldly.

"No, sir." Carlisle said before leaving the loft.

Crane turned back to the bed and laid gently next to the baby as she slept with a pacifier in her mouth.

"_She's perfect._" Crane thought to himself.

"**_She's worthless. We need to try again!_**" Scarecrow said.

"_Why? Because it's not a 'male heir'…haven't you seen Harley? Adia can become just as evil as she can!_" Crane said.

Scarecrow grumbled "**_Never mind being evil! Girls aren't as strong in the Math and Science field…so what's to say that this…Adia…will be able to do the job of us?_**" he said.

"_She's my daughter…she'll be really smart like me._" Crane thought.

Adia turned in her sleep, dropping her pacifier and beginning to gently cry; Crane grabbed the pacifier and placed it gently back in Adia's mouth, silencing the cries.

Crane carefully picked up the baby and cradled her in his arms "It's okay, daddy's here." He spoke gently.

"Daddy's right here." ****


	17. Chapter 17

Jackie was still furious as she laid in her bed; she couldn't believe Crane would just break into her house and steal all of the baby's things.

She couldn't wait to find him and kill him, but in the mean time she desperately needed to breast feed.

"Damn it!" Jackie yelped as she left her bed and walked into the kitchen to get the breast pump.

She cursed Crane as she sat at the kitchen table and did her business; she was thankful she was alone because she would have otherwise ripped Alfred's head off for just being around.

"This is so fucking stupid." She said to herself as she turned to her clock, nearly two in the morning, thus giving her an idea.

* * *

Jackie walked down the streets alone as she waited for trouble to come and find her, she hoped it would all go according to plan but she knew it depended on who she bumped into.

She could begin to hear footsteps following her as she watched the shadows behind her before she stopped and turned around slowly.

"Well, hello there." a random thug said as he began to circle Jackie.

Jackie cleared her throat "Hello." She managed to get out softly.

"You don't look like you belong here." He said.

"Who do you belong to?" Jackie asked, crossing her arms.

The thug looked at Jackie, he moved an inch towards her "What exactly do you mean?" he asked.

Jackie leaned in closer "I'm looking for Scarecrow." She whispered.

The thug gave Jackie his tough smile as he looked at Jackie "Who wants to know?"

"His baby mama…" Jackie said.

The thug lost his smile "Oh…"

Jackie smirked "Yeah, oh." She said.

* * *

Crane was against his bed frame asleep, snoring, as he held a sleeping Adia in his arms; unaware of the world as his snoring echoed throughout the loft.

He turned, disturbing Adia who began to cry out in frustration, then forcing Crane to jump awake.

"What?" Crane said, looking down at Adia who was turning red from all the crying.

Crane huffed as he repositioned Adia in his arms as he got off his bed and walked into the kitchen to prepare another bottle.

"Okay, okay…shh…" Crane muttered as he placed Adia in her feeding chair that was sitting on the counter top.

Crane turned to a cupboard and pulled out the baby formula when there came a knock at the door; he groaned as he closed his eyes; he put down the baby formula, playing with Adia's foot as he left the kitchen to answer the door.

He opened it swiftly to find her in front of him, he could feel himself losing his color as he tried to find the right words.

"Hello, Jonathan." Jackie said before letting her fist come into contact with his face.

Crane fell to the floor as Jackie entered the loft and slammed the door shut "Where is she!?" she yelled as she kicked Crane in the stomach.

Jackie stopped in the middle of another kick to hear the cries of a newborn in the kitchen, she gasped as she left the entrance and rushed into the kitchen where Adia sat in her feeding chair.

"Oh my god…" Jackie whimpered as she gently pulled Adia out of the chair and held her close.

Jackie lost her breathe as she felt the small life against her chest, she tried to hold back tears as she let Adia cry against her chest.

"Please fed her!" Crane pleaded as he continued to lie on the floor "…at least do that!" he said, trying to pick himself up off the floor.

Jackie sighed as she looked at Adia, heeding Crane's advice as she thought about how she was going to feed her daughter.

* * *

She sat on the bed and fed Adia, she glanced throughout the open bedroom while attending to her business.

Jackie looked down at Adia who was softly falling to sleep as Jackie subconsciously rocked her.

Crane stood by the door frame as he watched Jackie, she closed her eyes as she rested against the headboard.

"**_Maybe she *is* useful…_**" Scarecrow said.

"_OH! Now you think so; when she just beat us to a fucking pulp almost._" Crane thought as he leaned against the door frame while crossing his arms.

"**_Well she hadn't proven herself! But now…_**" Scarecrow responded, Crane chuckled as he looked at Jackie, who had fallen asleep.

"Jackie." Crane whispered as he walked into the bedroom, sitting next to Jackie on the bed as he nudged her.

"Jackie." He whispered again.

Jackie awoke to the sight of Crane's broken nose "What?" she asked.

"You fell asleep." Crane said, getting up off the bed.

"So what if I did?" she asked.

Crane turned to Jackie in distain "Because if you're anything like me, you'll loosen your hold on Adia and she'll wake up and start crying." He said before leaving the bedroom.

Jackie gasped in disgust before looking down at Adia who has stopped feeding and fell asleep.

Jackie sighed as she gently got out of the bed after putting her shirt back on and followed Crane out into the living room.

"Look you imbecile, I get that you had a couple days head start, but I'm going to be a good mother!" Jackie remarked to Crane who sat on his couch.

Crane smirked "Oh, yeah…Ms. Hiccup!" he said.

"What?" Jackie asked, looking down to Adia who managed to spit up some of her lunch.

"Oh, fuck!" she said, rushing into the kitchen to grab a rag and clean Adia up.

Crane followed her with his infamous smirk "Oh, sure Jackie, you're going to be a _great_ mother!"

Jackie rolled her eyes as she cleaned up Adia then proceeded to gently place her over her shoulder and burp her.

"You're doing it wrong." Crane said.

Jackie rolled her eyes "No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!" he said, pushing up against Jackie "Give her to me!"

Jackie raised an eye brow "And put her back in harms way? No way!" she said.

Crane huffed as he tried to gently pry Adia away from Jackie to show her how to burp their daughter.

"No!" Jackie remarked.

"Yes!" Crane told her.

Jackie tried not to jerk away from Crane as he grabbed her wrist to force his way as Jackie finally gave up, huffing as she gently handed Adia over to her father.

She watched as Crane smoothed Adia's back before gently patting her back in a rhythm as he listened out for Adia to burp.

Crane turned to Jackie and smirked as Adia burped small burps, Crane teased Jackie with his eyes as he looked back down at Adia, he knew he had won this round.


	18. Chapter 18

They watched Adia sleep in her crib, they kept their distance before Crane looked up at Jackie, who continued to look at Adia.

"**_What are you waiting for?_**" Scarecrow asked.

"_I can't._" Crane said.

"**_Why not? She's right there, turn her into the Mistress of Fear!_**" Scarecrow remarked, trying to nudge Crane.

Crane sighed "_I don't think she wants to be the Mistress of Fear. Lets face it, she hates us…the second I turn my back she'll probably take the baby and make a run for it._" He remarked.

Jackie finally looked up and turned to Crane, her blue eyes sparkled as Crane glared at her; she looked like an angel and all his body wanted him to do was kiss her, especially his nether regions.

Crane pulled Jackie by her neck into a kiss, his tongue trying to enter her mouth only to be shut down as Jackie pulled away from the kiss.

Jackie gagged before slapping Crane across the face "What the hell is your problem?" she remarked before walking out of the bedroom.

"**_Nice try._**" Scarecrow said.

* * *

Jackie sat on the couch while leaning her head against the cushion, her mind still going back to the kiss.

Her lips were still hot from Crane's forcing hers with his as she touched her lips while still remembering when she began to hear Crane's footsteps coming down the hall.

She cleared her throat as she stood up and looked at Crane, who stood in front of her "Look, I'm taking Adia, and I'm leaving." She remarked.

Crane shook his head "No, you can't her!" he told her.

Jackie huffed "No, Crane. She is my daughter; I'm not leaving her alone with you for another second!" she remarked, getting up in his face.

Scarecrow grabbed Jackie by her throat and pushed her against the wall while cutting of her oxygen supply.

Jackie fought his hand as she tried to kick him away only his grasp was getting strong.

"_STOP!"_ Crane begged.

"**_NO! She will not take the heir away, she must go."_** Scarecrow told him.

"_No, stop! I love her!"_ Crane said.

"**_Not anymore._**" Scarecrow remarked as Jackie began to lose her fight, beginning to pass out.

Scarecrow watched Jackie before Crane began to regain control, loosening his grip on Jackie who slid down the wall as she began to fall unconscious.

Crane sighed as he watched Jackie on the floor, he sighed as he gently picked Jackie up and carried her into the bedroom where he placed her gently on the bed.

He watched as Jackie breathed in and out, bruises forming around her neck as he observed her closely; beginning to see the similarities between Jackie and Adia.

Crane walked out of the bedroom with his hands in his pockets as he made his way into his office where papers were skewed around, his formulas mixed up as he sat down and stared at them.

"**_Don't feel sorry for her. She asked for it._**" Scarecrow said.

"_No, she didn't. You've just proven her point. Adia shouldn't be here._" Crane remarked.

"**_OH please! You're getting soft._**" Scarecrow remarked.

"_You know, I think maybe I should take control for awhile._" Crane said, as his fingers began to dig into the table.

"**_You know what I think: you're a giant pussy!_**" Scarecrow said.

Crane yelled as he stood up and threw his desk over, now standing in a mess of papers and such that flew across the room.

He huffed as he turned around to see Jackie standing by the door, her face was in shock as she began to back away from the room and back down the hallway.

Crane emotionally face palmed himself as he left his office and followed Jackie down the hallway and back into the bedroom.

He grabbed her arm and forced her to face him while her fist swung and hit him in the jaw, forcing him to hit the wood flooring.

Jackie's breathing began to shallow as she turned around to retrieve Adia from her crib; Crane grabbed her ankle, forcing Jackie to fall on the floor.

"Goddamn it!" Jackie yelled as she tried to get away from Crane, who pulled her towards her.

She tried to fight him as Crane began to climb on top of Jackie, forcing his arms above her hand as he looked up at her.

"Stop it!" he yelled, looking her in the eye as they glared at each other; Jackie's breathing began to ease while Crane's grasp on her arms loosened.

Jackie took her right arm back as she reached out for Crane, her fingers combing through her hair before Crane quickly leaned in to kiss Jackie.

She kissed him back as she leaned up on the floor, his hands moving around her body as he gently placed her body back against the wood floor.

Crane grunted as he pulled off Jackie's shirt and threw it on the floor; his hands roaming her skin when she gently pushed him away.

"I can't." she whispered, pushing him away more and grabbing her shirt.

"Yes, you can." Crane said, trying to push her in for another kiss.

Jackie shook her head as she pushed him away again "No, I really can't." she told him.

Crane sighed as he sat on the floor while Jackie picked herself up off of it, she looked at Crane and thought of the right words to say "It's nothing personal." She said, gently grabbing Adia out of her crib and left the bedroom.

He sat there, listening to Jackie go down the hallway, then hearing the front door unlocking and opening as Jackie's footsteps walked out of the apartment and closing the door behind her.

"Fuck!" Crane muttered as he finally picked himself up off the floor; he walked out of the bedroom and down the hall.

Crane noticed that Jackie had taken the diaper bag before she left, he huffed as he sat on the couch and replayed the moment in his head; kicking himself as he stared at the door.

"_I'm such an idiot._" He thought to himself.


	19. Chapter 19

Jackie walked into the loft while holding Adia close before closing the door behind her, she watched Adia as she continued to sleep peacefully.

"Oh, thank god!" she heard, looking up from Adia.

Alfred huffed as he walked up to her "I was about to call the cops!" he said sternly.

"I was gone for just a couple of hours." She whispered.

"You were gone TWELVE hours!" Alfred protested.

Jackie cocked an eye brow as she looked at Alfred curiously.

Alfred sighed "You were considered emotionally unstable, anything could have happened!" he said, walking closer to Jackie to see Adia.

Jackie handed her off to him as she walks into her bedroom to figure out where Adia was going to sleep until she could figure out a way to get the baby's furniture out of Crane's loft.

"She's precious." He said, following Jackie into her bedroom as she thought.

Jackie sighed "Yeah, she is." She muttered, trying to figure out where Adia was going to sleep.

Alfred turned to Jackie as she thought, she turned to the bed, then her dresser, then to her couch before turning to Alfred.

"I don't want to sleep with her in the bed, I might smother her. But…maybe I'd hurt her if I put her in a dresser drawer…and she's probably smother herself or roll off the couch." Jackie thought out loud.

Alfred nodded "Well, love…I'd say sleep with her. You don't move around that much, and you can give Adia her own little area." He told her.

"How so?" she asked, watching Alfred walking over to her bed as she made a small fort with a pillow and a portion of her sheets, blocking it off to the rest of the bed.

Jackie smiled as she gently placed Adia on her temporary bed as Alfred and Jackie slowly backed out of the bedroom.

"Are you hungry, I can make you something?" Alfred said, walking into the kitchen.

Jackie sat on her couch and nodded "Yeah. I haven't eaten all day." She said, looking at her watch to realize that it was nearly 3 in the afternoon.

"Oh my god. Not sure what's worse, my hunger or my desire for sleep." Jackie remarked.

Alfred looked at Jackie "Then go take a nap and I'll take my sweet time with dinner." He said.

Jackie nodded "That sounds like a good idea." She said, getting off the couch and walking gently into her bedroom before shutting her bedroom door quietly.

* * *

Carlisle helped Crane put his office back together, they were both silent as Crane finally huffed.

"I should go to talk to her!" he said, standing up.

Carlisle shook his head "No." he said.

Crane looked at him "Why the hell not?" he asked.

Carlisle stood up and looked at Crane "She broke your nose! You stole her son. You two are like fucking kryptonite to each other. Stay away from her! And give her back the baby's things!" he said, picking up another piece of paper.

Crane rolled his eyes "You have no idea what you're talking about! Okay, so she throws a mean punch…and yeah, maybe I'm an asshole. But we're stuck with each other from now on!" he told Carlisle.

"But you know what else, you are Scarecrow. That's what you are to this entire city. That's what Jackie sees." Carlisle said.

Crane cocked an eye brow "She's the mother of my son."

Carlisle crossed his arms as he glared at Crane; they stared at each other for several moments before Crane huffed.

"I'm going." He said.

Carlisle rolled his eyes as he followed him "I don't think it's a good idea." He said.

Crane grabbed his jacket and put it on "I don't care what you think! I don't pay you to think!"

"You don't pay me at all." Carlisle snapped with an attitude.

Crane rolled his eyes as he opened the door "Just stay out of this!" he remarked as he left the loft.

Carlisle stood in silence as he stared at the door for a moment.

"Well, this isn't going to end well." He muttered to himself as he walked back into the study to finish cleaning up.

* * *

Jackie awoke from her nap, her eyes on Adia as she glared back at her mother with those bright blue eyes, just like her fathers'.

She groaned as she gently stretched out on the bed, she smiled at her daughter before getting out of bed and leaving her bedroom.

The loft was silent as she walked into the kitchen, then noticing that Alfred was missing.

"Alfred?" she called out.

But she heard nothing in return.

Jackie turned to the fridge to see a note, she removed and read of how Alfred left to get a few groceries for dinner; she sighed as she threw the note away then looked at the clock.

It was nearly 7 in the evening.

Jackie rubbed her eyes before going back into her bedroom to retrieve Adia to feed her when a knock came at her door.

She began to hurry as Jackie gracefully picked up Adia and began to walk towards the front door.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"It's me." She heard on the other side of the door.

Jackie stopped right by the door, she held Adia even closer as she took a deep breathe "Go away." She said.

"No…let me in." Crane said.

Jackie shook her head "No. Look, it's been a long day, I'm tired and I'm hungry and I just want to feed my daughter and go to bed." She said.

"Lets talk." Crane suggested.

Jackie rolled her eyes "Go away!" she said, finally walking away from the door to go sit on the couch and feed Adia.

Crane knocked on the door "Jackie, open the door." He pleaded.

Jackie ignored him as she began to feed Adia, letting her head rest against the couch cushion, hoping that all the noise would turn into nothing.


	20. Chapter 20

Crane stood and banged on the front door for what seemed like all night before Alfred's car pulled up against the curb and got out of the car.

"What the hell are you doing?" Alfred spat as he walked up to Jackie's porch.

Crane rolled his eyes "Mind your own business, old man!"

"Jackie is my business!" Alfred spat again as he pushed Crane out of the way to unlock the door.

Crane pushed past Alfred and grabbed the keys from him to unlock the door himself before Alfred regained his footing and pushed Crane away from the door.

Alfred tried to block Crane from the door, but Crane managed with his stickly frame as he opened the front door and pushed both him and Alfred into the town house.

Both falling on the floor.

They both looked up to see Jackie staring down at both of them.

"We need to talk." Crane told her, standing up first.

Jackie rolled her eyes as she helped Alfred up off the floor "I told you Crane, I don't want anything more to do with you!" she protested.

Crane grabbed her arm "Well, you don't get a choice!" he told her.

"Hey! Get your bloody hands off her!" Alfred yelled, waking up Adia.

Jackie closed her eyes in frustration, tugging her arm back and going into her bedroom where Adia was screaming.

Crane huffed as he turned to Alfred, who was looking down at Crane.

He rolled his eyes as he walked into the back bedroom where Jackie was taking Adia off the bed and rocking her gently.

"Could you just listen to me?" Crane begged Jackie as he nearly cornered her.

Jackie nearly gagged as she shook her head "No." Jackie said, still attempting to rock Adia back to sleep.

"We are in this together unfortunately!" Crane said, going on with his defense speech.

"We? Jonathan, there is no we! It's just Adia and I." Jackie said.

Crane rolled his eyes "Whether you like it or not, yes we are in this together. We…we have a daughter together, and unlike me, I want to be in her life…even if that means being the bad guy." He told her.

Adia went quiet finally as Jackie tried not to look at him, looking down at Adia before she sighed "You should go." She said.

Crane was beginning to protest when Jackie finally turned to him "I'm really tired, and I would like to get some sleep before she wakes up again." She continued to say.

"You won't get very much…she'll wake up in thirty minutes." Crane said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"It's like she knows." He went on to say.

Jackie smiles "Yeah, she doesn't sleep very long. But hopefully we…" she trailed off as she looked at Crane.

"We?" he asked.

"…hopefully we can put her on a schedule." She muttered.

Crane smiled "Yeah, might take awhile though." He said.

Jackie and Crane looked at each other before Jackie cleared her throat "But seriously, you should go." Jackie told him.

"Why can't I just stay here?" Crane asked with a flirty tone.

Jackie smirked "Because the second I fall asleep, Alfred will murder you." She said.

Crane lost his cocky side as he nodded in agreement "Yeah, I should go." He said.

Jackie walked Crane out of her bedroom and to the front door where she opened she door and sighed at him "Goodnight, Crane." She remarked.

"Goodnight, Jackie." He said gently before looking at a sleeping Adia in Jackie's arms.

"Goodnight, my beautiful angel." He whispered, taking Adia's hand and kissing it gently before leaving the town house.

Jackie closed the door behind her and locked it before turning to Alfred, who gave her his infamous look.

She sighed as Alfred adjusted his suit jacket "Dinner will be ready soon." He told her before walking into the kitchen.

"I'll put Adia back to bed." She muttered as she walked down the hallway to put Adia back down for the night.

* * *

Crane drove his way back to his town house as he began to talk with 'himself'.

"**_You're getting soft._**" Scarecrow said.

"_Can you blame me?"_ he asked.

Scarecrow sighed "**_She looks just like Jackie._**"

"_Doesn't mean she'll end up just like her mother._" Crane said in Adia's defense.

"**_This is getting annoying! Just take her and run for it!_**" Scarecrow pleaded.

Crane shook his head "_No. I think Jackie has a point…we should leave them alone._" He said.

Scarecrow gagged "**_You fucking pussy! We should have killed her when she told you she was pregnant._**" He remarked.

Crane pulled up into his building and parked his car "_Maybe I should just kill you!_" he said.

"**_That would mean killing yourself entirely._**" Scarecrow remarked.

Crane rolled his eyes "_We are not the same person._" He said.

Scarecrow chuckled "**_Sure we are!_**" he said.

"_No, we're not. You came long after I did—wait, why are we having this conversation?_" he asked.

"**_I don't know. Maybe I need to teach you a lesson?_**" Scarecrow suggested.

"_You keep threatening me, but you can't really do anything."_ Crane remarked as he entered his building.

"**_Maybe you're right._**" Scarecrow said before going silent.

Crane finally entered his home and made his way into his bedroom where he closed his door behind him and swan dived into his bed.

It wasn't much longer when a knock came to his bedroom door, alarming Crane after he just let himself be consumed by the silence.

"Fuck off." He muttered.

"Alright," Carlisle said, "I'll just head home then." He remarked as he left the home.

Crane sighed as he rolled onto his back to stare at the ceiling, he was right back to where he started: a lonely existence.


	21. Chapter 21

Jackie sat on the couch while Adia laid on a blanket that had been placed on the floor; the both of them still waking up while Jackie continued to think about what Alfred had told her when Crane left.

"_You should have him arrested!_" _Alfred insisted._

_ Jackie rolled her eyes "He hasn't done anything, Alfred." She told him._

_ Alfred huffed "Not yet! You have seen him at his core…what makes you think he will change?" he asked._

_ She closed her eyes as she took a deep breathe "Because I trust him." She said._

_ "You shouldn't…he is capable of such evil…and if Bruce was here, he wouldn't have a second's hesitation to send him back to Arkham!" Alfred told her._

_ Jackie rolled her eyes "Alfred, you have to let me make this decision!" she said._

_ "Fine. Make a decision. Make a decision of where you'd rather him be: in jail or in Arkham." Alfred said insisted._

_ It was obvious that Alfred wasn't going to drop this discussion as Jackie crossed her arms "Or what are you going to do?" she asked._

_ "I'll take Adia." Alfred threatened._

_ Jackie gagged "Easier said, than done, Alfred!" she said._

_ Alfred shook his head at Jackie "I tell one judge that Adia is in the care of a career criminal…and that her mother is willingly putting her at risk; that will be all she wrote." He said._

_ Jackie's jaw locked as her eyes darted at Alfred "Get out." She remarked._

_ Alfred huffed "You'll be sorry." He told her, walking out of the house._

Jackie went through all her memories of bumping into Crane, or rather Scarecrow throughout her journey with Bruce/Batman.

She took a deep breathe as she sat back on the couch as she watched Adia stare up at the ceiling; knowing that Alfred had a point.

Jackie hoped that Crane would change, and while he did have his moments of clarity, he managed to always been cold; but it was obvious that he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

She grabbed her cell phone that was on the table next to the couch and proceeded to dial a number then hit the call button before bringing it to her ear.

The dial tone went for a moment before a click and a moment of silence "This is Gordon."

"It's me." Jackie said, closing her eyes.

* * *

The Commissioner and Jackie strolled through Gotham Park with Adia in silence as Gordon processed what Jackie had told him.

"He does have a standing warrant against him." Gordon told her.

"Doesn't surprise me." Jackie said.

Gordon smiled "Just for a second, ignore what Alfred is saying…what do you honestly think you should do?" he asked.

Jackie sighed as she pushed Adia in the stroller "Keep him at a distance…but that's not easy. He's always around and..." she trailed off, her subconscious coming to the surface but the tried to stop herself.

"…and?" Gordon suggested.

Jackie let a deep breathe out "And…I fear that once he gains complete control over me again…" she trailed off again as she turned to Gordon, realizing what she needed to do.

"We need to get him put back in Arkham." Jackie finally admitted.

Gordon smiled as he took Jackie's shoulder "Whatever you say." He whispered softly.

Jackie nodded as she turned back to Adia, continuing to walk as Gordon cleared her throat "We're having a ceremony for the unveiling of the Batman statue, you should come." He said.

"I don't know." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

Gordon nodded "So, how long did you know that Bruce Wayne was Batman?" he asked bluntly.

Jackie laughed out loud "What are you talking about?" she asked, turning to Gordon.

She quickly lost her smile "How did you find out?" she asked.

"From him…before he took the bomb out into the sea." Gordon said.

Jackie smiled "Surprise?" she said.

Gordon laughed "You should have seen the look on my face…apparently it was priceless, according to Ms. Kyle." He said.

Jackie giggled "Oh, Jim." She said as they both continued to trail along in the park.

* * *

Jackie and Gordon devised a plan in the park, and hoping that Gordon could get a few of Gothams' finest to get involved, it would go into effect that night.

Adia fell asleep while Jackie was trying to feed her, she hummed as she adjusted herself on the couch in the evening hours when there came a knock at the door.

Jackie turned to the door "Who is it?" she asked.

"It's me." Crane responded.

"_This is going to be easier than I thought._" Jackie thought, grabbing her cell phone to text Gordon before getting up off the couch to answer the door.

She opened it with Adia in one arm and smiled "Hi." She simply said.

Crane smiled back at her "Hi." He said with his hands in his pockets.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Crane thought for a moment "I wanted to check up, see how you two were doing." He said before looking at Adia who was asleep in Jackie's arms.

Jackie looked at Crane "Compared to how we were doing yesterday?" she asked in a mocking way.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Depends." She said.

Crane nodded "Okay. I just wanted to talk…maybe set some arrangements for Adia." He said.

Jackie licked her lips as she thought for a minute "Shouldn't we get a lawyer first?" she asked.

"Mine has dropped off the face of the earth." He admitted.

Jackie sighed "Okay. Come in." she said, letting the door open wider to let Crane in while she held Adia even closer to her body.

Crane entered before sitting down on the couch and looked up at Jackie when her cell phone vibrated.

Jackie smiled as she grabbed her cell phone and read the text message from Gordon: _Estimated Time: 10 minutes. Can you stall him?_

She texted back with a quick 'yes' and put her phone in her back pocket and smiled against Crane.

"Who are you talking to?" Crane asked.

"Oh, um…one of my ballet friends. We were wondering when the ballet company would open back up…not that I can go back soon or anything like that." Jackie responded as she sat on the lounge chair across from the couch that Crane was sitting in.

"Why can't you go back?" he asked.

Jackie smiled "Because of Adia…she still needs me; and getting a baby sitter is kind of hard to find right now, since Gotham is putting itself back together." She said.

"I could watch her." Crane suggested.

Jackie glared at Crane for a moment "But you work nights…"

"Yeah, so?" Crane asked.

"You sleep all day." Jackie interjected at Crane.

Crane shrugged his shoulders "I can manage." He told her.

Jackie nodded while she began to trail off for a second before her cell phone vibrated in her back pocket making her jump a little.

Adia stirred, almost waking up from her slumber before she relaxed once again; Jackie chuckled as she grabbed her cell phone from her back pocket and read the text: _Estimated time: 5 minutes._

_ "Wow…that was fast."_ Jackie texted before putting her phone in her lap.

"Are you hungry?" Jackie asked.

Crane shook his head "No. Listen, can we talk about Adia's 'arrangements'?" he asked.

Jackie gave it a moment before nodding "Yeah, sure." She said.

Crane nodded "Well, continuing about me babysitting…maybe I could see her every Tuesday and Thursday?" he suggested.

"What goes on Tuesdays and Thursdays?" Jackie asked.

Crane shakes his heads "Nothing. I don't work those days." He said.

Jackie smirked "I didn't know criminals has days off." She said.

"Well, we do." Crane said.

Jackie's phone vibrated on her lap, she read the text: _Here._

She took a deep breathe "I'm sorry. Let me go put Adia in the bedroom so she can sleep, I'm afraid we'll wake her up." She said, getting up off the chair and walking down the hallway.

_"He's all yours."_ She texted to Gordon when she bumped into a lean yet tall man in an officers' uniform; she gasped quietly before the officer began to comfort her.

"Come with me." He whispered, taking her and Adia out through the backdoor.

* * *

She stood with Adia in her arms and Gordon by her side as the officers took Crane in cuffs out of her house.

"So are you going to put him in a straight jacket now, or when he gets there?" she asked, turning to Gordon.

Gordon scuffed "Like we're going to attempt to subdue a madman." He said.

Crane turned to Jackie, anger in his eyes as he glared at him; she knew he was cursing her and vowing revenge, but she knew she could stand on her own.

Jackie looked down at Adia who was waking up from her nap and looking up at her mother "We're gonna be okay." She said to her daughter.

Gordon cleared her throat "Lets get you two back inside." He said as he escorted Jackie back into the house as the Gotham Police finally took Crane back to where he belonged: Arkham Asylum.

"Would you like some coffee?" Jackie asked as Gordon stood by the door.

Gordon smiled "I would, but I have to get back to the station…so much paperwork to do." He said.

Jackie smiled "Okay, then." She said.

They both said goodbye to each other before Jackie closed and locked her front door then leaned against it as she looked down at Adia once again.

"I don't know about you, but all this excitement has made me hungry." She said before pushing away from the door and walking into the kitchen.

* * *

**And that's it folks...I'm sorry it seems kind of abrupt/hokey to end it this way.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it none the less.**

**XOXO**

**Bunnie**


End file.
